The Curse of Eternity
by Lil'MissLilyFlower
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW; From the Founders of Hogwarts, to the generation of the Boy-Who-Lived, we follow the amazing tale of an unfortunate woman. She must help Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord while covering her secret. Will she be able to do both?
1. Chapter 1

**The Curse of Eternity**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Founder's Plans<strong>

* * *

><p>A rather spacious yet comfortable room was the location of a miracle happening. Two wizards and two witches were planning the building of a magnificent magical school by the name of Hogwarts.<p>

The walls of the room were a rich, deep blood red color, with golden trimming. The gold couches were made of the finest material and wood. The white carpet underneath the couches was stainless and as pure as the snow that rested on the ground outside. The golden curtains which were drawn to the sides of the windows, allowed some light to flow into the beautiful room.

There was a huge fireplace at the end of the room, spreading heat to the witches and wizards. In front of the fire, taking in its warmth, was a sleeping lioness. Her loud breathing was calming to the four adults, as was the quiet song of the phoenix, which was resting in his open cage to the right of the fireplace.

In the middle of the room was a table made of the finest black cherry wood, which was covered with blue prints, empty bottles of firewhiskey, half-full cups of tea, and a couple empty plates. Sitting at the end of the table was a majestic man that was of twenty-one years of age. His shoulder-length hair was the darkest color of brown and his bright green eyes roamed the papers restlessly. His muscular, lean body was covered with heavy and warm clothes the colors of red and gold, with a cloak thrown carelessly over the back of his chair. His face muscles were relaxed as he looked over the plans that he and his three best friends had come up with.

Sitting across from the green-eyed man, was his best mate. The other man had shoulder-length hair as well, but was the color of a raven's chest. His striking silver eyes were shining with happiness as he glanced over the prints. This man was every bit as handsome as the other, being twenty-one as well, and was wearing green and silver robes with a cloak also thrown over his chair. Slithering up the legs of the chair and into his lap was a green and black snake. He whispered to it in Parseltongue to relax because they would be there for a while.

The two men caught each other's eyes and smirked as they both marveled in the possibly of being founders of such a wonderful school.

A gentle cough brought them back to the present, and they both stared at one the witches that sat to left of the Parselmouth.

She was smirking at the men before refocusing her attention to the papers in front of her. Her brilliant red hair was wavy and flowing gently down her back. She was the youngest, at the age of nineteen. Her playful blue eyes displayed excitement as they flashed from the papers to her friends. She was wearing a light yellow dress that went to her knees that had white lace at the top and bottom of it and black lace in the middle and a black bow on it. Her black warm cloak was in her lap as well as a small delicate red fox. The small animal's beady black eyes never left the lioness as she stared at the large mammal.

Across from the red-head sat the last of the four friends. This witch had long curly blonde hair which was restrained on the top of her head. At twenty years of age, her warm chocolate brown eyes were squinted as she looked over her and her friend's plans. She was wearing a light blue strapless sundress that went to her knees with a bronze cloak resting gently over her shoulders. Resting on the top of her chair was an elegant sleeping eagle. This witch was obviously paying the most attention to the plans, while the other three were getting bored and restless, wanting a break.

The blonde witch finally looked up to see the others fidgeting in their seats. Smiling she said in a quiet voice, "Alright, I guess we can take a small break."

Sighing gratefully the green-eyed man stood up and said to her, "You are an angel Rowena."

The young witch blushed lightly as he brushed a kiss across her knuckles, "Hardly Godric,"

Both snickering, Helga and Salazar picked up their respective animals and got up.

"I think the planning is going well so far," said Godric as he patted the side of his leg. Right away, the lioness woke up and pounced over to her master's side. "Good girl, Hera," he murmured.

"I agree Godric," said Rowena, before whistling low and clear to awake her familiar. The eagle slowly opened its eyes before shaking out its feathers and flying over to Rowena only to land on her shoulder. "There's more work to be done but so far it's looking good," she said, as she absentmindedly stroked her eagle's chest.

"How much better can we make it?" asked Salazar, as he packed everything together and putting them in the safe behind one of the many portraits hanging on the wall.

"Knowing Rowena, much better," Helga joked as the fox gracefully left her arms to walk beside Helga.

"Very funny Helga," said Rowena, rolling her eyes. Helga merely winked at her best friend as Godric led the other three out of the room and into another.

This room was much more basic. The walls were a light gold and had red couches and armchairs in the middle of the room all around a dark cherry coffee table. Godric took a seat on one of the couches, motioning for Rowena to join him. As she sat down Hera laid down at their feet and Rowena's eagle Aquila, rested on the couch back. Salazar and Helga settled in the loveseat across from their friends. Helga's fox, Vixy jumped back into the young witch's lap while Salazar's snake Nagini coiled itself up on the floor and rested its head on Salazar's shoe.

"So what all do we have done?" Helga asked.

"The dungeons are done as well as the first two levels," said Rowena straight away. "We have the dining hall, the _huge_ entrance, small classrooms on the first floor, and the second floor is mostly classrooms and small bathrooms."

"I'm telling you, we should name the dining hall the Great Hall," said Salazar, smirking. "It has such a nice ring to it."

"For the thousandth time, no Sal!" said Rowena, while Helga and Godric laughed freely, "'The Great Hall' sounds weird."

"It's perfect, and you Little Miss Bookworm, should know why! 'Great' is simply another word for vast or big, and that's exactly what the dining hall looks like. So why can't we name it the Great Hall?"

Rowena was quiet as she stared at the dark-haired man in front of her, silently debating his words in her head.

"Oh Merlin Sal! You've finally done. The Bookworm has been silenced!" Godric gasped, smiling the entire time. Rowena mock-glared at the brunette beside her, while Helga dissolved into giggles, and Salazar smirked.

"So what do you say Miss Ravenclaw? Can we name it the Great Hall?" asked Salazar his eyes full of amusement.

"It's not just up to me, so I'm not sure why you keep asking me alone," said Rowena, jutting out her chin stubbornly. "Helga and Godric have just as much as a say in it as I do."

"Well I already have Godric's and Helga's vote so _that's _why I keep ask just you," Salazar mocked.

Rowena looked startled as she looking between her best friend and the man sitting beside her. "Really?"

"Sorry sweetie, but the Great Hall, really does sound good," said Helga, shrugging her shoulders, while Godric nodded his head reluctantly.

Rowena sighed and then smiled at Salazar, "Then I have no choice. I have been outvoted."

Salazar's smile was huge as he took in the stubborn witch's words. "I knew you would cave eventually."

Rowena's smile turned into a smirk. "Yes, Salazar I bow at your feet." She mock bowed from her position beside Godric.

Salazar rolled his eyes good naturally and retorted, "Merlin, witch, I pity the man that will have to put up with your sarcastic attitude."

"I'll take that as a compliment Sal," said Rowena cheerfully. Salazar, Godric, and Helga all laughed at their witty friend. When Salazar was about the comment, the giant grandfather clock rang six.

"Oh! Sorry, but I have to go. My parents requested me to be at their Manor for dinner tonight." Said Rowena, standing up.

"I'll walk you out," said Godric, also standing. Rowena nodded, and they both walked to the door. Suddenly, Rowena turned back around, "Aquila," she called. Immediately the eagle awoke and flew to land on her shoulder. "Goodnight Sal, Helga." The two friends waved their goodbyes, and Godric and Rowena walked out.

The two friends walked in a comfortable silence to the door and out onto the grounds. The grounds of Gryffindor Manor were laid out to go miles. Rowena could just barely make out the Quidditch goals that were to the right of the door which she and Godric had walked out of. All around the front of the Manor was a beautiful garden that Godric's mother used to tend to. The forest that surrounded the beautiful home was filled with all sorts of magical animals.

Godric led Rowena to the left where her hippogriff, Wings, laid with all of the other animals. Rowena took a moment to bow to the elegant creature before he bowed back. With the help of Godric she hopped up on the bird, and sat sidesaddle. Wings's feathers were an inky black that faded into coat of a soft grey. His brilliant orange eyes stared at Godric as the man gently petted Wings's neck.

"Before you go, I want to ask to something," said Godric quietly, staring up at the beautiful woman before him.

"Go ahead," said Rowena, watching Aquila fly off her shoulder and settle in the pouch on Wings's side that was made for the eagle to stay in.

"Would you like to come back here tomorrow night, for dinner? And maybe we could work on the prints a little?"

"Of course, what time are we all getting together?" asked Rowena, petting Wings, who was getting restless.

"We all?" asked Godric, clearly confused.

"Yes, you, me, Helga, and Salazar." Said Rowena, finally looking down at Godric.

Godric chuckled, "I don't think you understood me, Rowena. When I asked, I meant just you and me."

"Oh," Rowena faltered, feeling like a fifteen-year-old again. "Um, like a date?"

"If you wish to call it that," said Godric, flashing her a gorgeous smile.

"Do you?" Rowena shot back, her wit finally coming back to her.

"Of course. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." said Godric easily.

Rowena sighed, before smiling at the man that stole her attention so easily. "Sure Godric, I'd love to. What time shall I come?"

"How does five sound?" asked Godric, as he slowly back up from the majestic animal.

"Perfect. I will see you then. Goodnight Godric," said Rowena, grabbing Wings's reins.

"Safe travels, love," said Godric, chuckling as he watched Rowena blush. She nodded and soon she was gliding away from the Gryffindor Manor. She took a deep breath to calm herself and found herself smiling the entire time she flew. Nothing could ruin this night, Rowena was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"So, you and Godric, Mia figlia?"<p>

Rowena gaped openly at her mother.

Rowena had just arrived at her family's manor. She handed Wings off to the stable boy and was pulled into a soft hug from her mother, Rossella Ravenclaw, only to be asked the question. Rossella's black hair was streaked with grey and she had many wrinkles on her face. But her chocolate brown eyes that had been imprinted on Rowena's face held amusement and love as she looked at her daughter, and she openly laughed at the expression that her only daughter held. "Bambino, I recognize the look on your face. It is the same look _I_ had when your father asked to court _me_."

Rowena quickly recovered and smirked at her mother. "How do you know it's with Godric? I could easily be infatuated with Salazar."

Rossella laughed. "Tesoro, you and Salazar couldn't be anymore alike. You two fight worse than siblings, and I know that you only care for him as a brother. But Godric, on the other hand…" Rossella trailed off as her eyes implored Rowena's.

Rowena looked down, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks, "I have no idea what you're talking about Madre." Rossella pursued her lips, but didn't reply. Instead she swept her arm towards the door, edging Rowena forward. Sighing in relief, Rowena walked into her home only to be attacked into a warm hug from her father.

Rowena laughed squealing, "Papa!" feeling like a little girl again.

"Oh my neonata cara!" Rowena's father Renzo said, twirling his only daughter around. Unlike her mother who was born in Palermo, Italy and had trademark dark Italian features, her father was born in Verona and had blonde curly hair that Rowena had inherited, light hazel eyes and a perfect light complexion.

"I'm not a baby anymore papa," Rowena laughed as Renzo led her down.

"You will always be my baby girl," said Renzo tapping Rowena's nose lightly.

"So you'll never guess who has stolen our daughter's heart." Said Rossella, walking to her husband and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Who?" asked Renzo cautiously.

Rowena laughed freely. "I have no idea what mother is talking about."

"You have always been a horrible liar Roe." Said Rossella before turning to her husband, "My darling, Rowena has her eye on Godric."

Ronzo broke into a broad smile, "Garett and Ginnette's boy?"

"The very one. You how the two of them and Helga and Salazar have been working on a mysterious project?" Ronzo nodded. "I'm guessing that Godric is using this project to his advantage so he can work with Rowena…_alone_." Rossella smirked at her daughter.

"Maybe I should have a talk with this boy," said Ronzo frowning.

"Papa no! Please, Madre stop worrying him! Papa he just asked me to come over to the Manor to talk about the project and have dinner. It's totally _completely _innocent." Said Rowena quickly.

"I love how she's quick to defend young Godric," said Rossella. Rowena simply rolled her eyes and walked into the living room with her laughing parents following.

* * *

><p>Godric walked back into the room where Salazar and Helga were with a dazed look on his face.<p>

"Um, mate? You alright?" a concerned voice reached the brunette's ears. Godric shook his head to see Salazar helping Helga put her cloak on.

Helga smiled, "I need to get going, I need to go care for my animals at home."

"And I'm meeting some guys for a Quidditch match, the offer is still open if you wish to come," said Salazar earnestly.

"I'm fine Sal, I'll walk you two out," Godric said the second time in fifteen minutes. He motioned his arm to let Helga go first and then he and Salazar followed her out. When they reached outside, Helga put Vixy on the ground and said, "A Hippogriff please sweetie."

Vixy squeezed her eyes closed and she quickly grew in size and soon looked almost identical to Rowena's hippogriff, except that her feather were a bright red that matched her fur and her coat was a light tan. Vixy's orange eyes reminded Godric much of Wings's, and he smiled thinking of Wings's master.

"You look like a lovesick puppy," said Helga bluntly as she stared at Godric who started smiling after looking at Vixy. But Godric simply shook his head. Helga sent Salazar a meaningful glance that said, 'Your best friend is insane, talk to him.' Salazar nodded and helped Helga onto Vixy.

"Being safe," said Salazar kindly. Helga smiled and said, "Always. Night you two."

"Night," the two handsome men replied as Vixy leapt into air. As soon as Helga was too far away to hear anything Salazar rounded on his best friend. "Alright Godric, spill. Why are you looking like, as Helga so nicely put it, 'a love-sick puppy'?"

"I have no idea what either of you are talking about," said Godric, folding his arms and jutting out his chin stubbornly.

Salazar snorted and sneered, "Yeah, I'll believe that when Helga stops being overly-obsessed with animals."

Godric rolled his eyes at his mates analogy, "You always have a snide comment to say whenever I talk Sal…I love it," sarcasm dripping from every word he said.

"You know it!" Salazar laughed. He then, cleared his throat, stuck his two pointer fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Immediately, the two wizards felt the earth tremble and soon heard the sound of wings quickly approaching. They looked up to see a giant bulge in the sky soaring towards them. Salazar and Godric looked at each other before sprinting away from area where they were standing. Second later, they both had fallen to the ground as the force from the animal's landing created tremors in the earth.

When the dust cleared, Godric turned and got into a sitting position. He looked up and saw the majestic Hungarian Horntail. Salazar's pride and joy. His black scaly body was tense from landing and the dragon immediately folded his wings and relaxed after seeing Salazar. His spiked tail started to wag almost like a dog's at the sight of his master. His bright yellow eyes sought out Godric and the brunette swore to Merlin he almost say happiness in the dragon's eyes.

"Hey Draco," Salazar almost crooned to the dragon, reaching out to pat his large head.

"I still can't believe you named a dragon Dragon," Godric snorted as he got up and walked over to pet the dragon.

Salazar looked indignant, "It's not a bad name! Plus I couldn't think of anything else at the time." The look on Salazar's face became a sheepish smile, which Godric laughed at.

"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say." Said Godric as he shook his head. Salazar grinned at his friend and then stepped on Draco's wing carefully before hopping on his back.

"Oh I will tell you this mate," said Salazar as he gathered Draco's reins in his hands, "Be careful with Rowena. I know you like her, and she will only break your heart. Just like she broke mine." The last sentence was unheard by Godric who was looking at his best friend in shock.

"She would never do that," said Godric, his face breaking into a huge smile after he denied the raven-haired man's words.

"Just be careful mate. I would hate for our friendship with the two girls to be ruined. Because you know that if things become awkward between you and Roe, she will want to keep her dignity and not be around you. And Helga being Rowena's best friend will support her." Said Salazar imploringly. "Alright?"

"I will Sal," said Godric in all seriousness. Salazar smiled grimly before getting the dragon's attention and commanded him to fly. Soon, Godric's almost brother was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Evening Godric."<p>

Just those two simple words made the grown man burst into a gigantic, beautiful smile, which was shyly returned. Rowena had just landed at the Manor, only to be swept off Wings into a gentle hug from the man who set this date.

"Hello Roe, you look stunning." And Godric wasn't joking. Rowena was wearing a simple, yet elegant deep intense blue halter dress with a plunging neck line, high silt on her left leg and a bronze strip around her miniature waist. She was wearing black high heals that enabled her to reach the height of Godric's chin. Her blonde curls tonight were flared out around herself and her bright chocolate brown eyes were shining with warmth as she smiled at Godric.

"Thanks Godric," said Rowena, a little pink hue dusting her cheeks as she looked down at the ground. Not wanting an uncomfortable silence begin; Godric busied himself by tying up Wings to his usual post. After he did so, Godric walked to Rowena's side and held out his arm in a gentlemen fashion. Smiling shyly, Rowena took his offered arm and the young man led her into the house.

"So we're just going to have a quiet evening, some food, a little bit more planning of the school and then maybe go for a walk around the grounds…does that sound good to you?" asked Godric as he held to door that leads to the dining room open.

"That sounds perfect Godric," said Rowena as she entered the room. She gently gasped as she took in the setting. The blonde witch has been in this room many times, but has never seen it so romantic looking. The room was surrounded by magically floating candles, setting a relaxing tone over the setting. There was already food and drinks on the white clothed table and in the corner an old wizard record player was softly playing music. Godric pulled out Rowena's chair for her before going to the other side of the table to sit across from her.

"So," said Rowena after an hour and a half of mindless chatter. "What brought all of this on?"

"Which part?" asked Godric, smiling gently, "The part of me asking you to have dinner with me or finding a romantic bone in my body?"

Rowena smiled at the comment. Ever since they were young teenagers, Salazar, Helga and herself would always tease Godric whenever he would tell them stories of his failed attempts to be romantic towards a girl.

"I guess both," Rowena teased, "I meant the first one, but you make a good point with the second."

Godric chuckled before nodding his head, "I can understand that." Suddenly before Rowena's eyes, Godric's face became completely serious. A look at the young woman is not used to seeing. "In all seriousness, I really like you Roe. I don't think I've ever really felt this way about a person. Whenever you walk into a room, you render me speechless. Your gorgeous eyes seem to see into my soul, your kind nature always calms me and your laugh cheers me up, no matter what's wrong. I think I'm falling in love with you Roe." His voice was soft and gentle and spoke with a vulnerable tone that Rowena's never heard before.

Rowena was shocked. Her eyes were watery and her vision was starting to blur. No one had ever told her the things Godric had just told her and had the same genuine sound in his voice. She realized with a start that she felt the same way about the man. But…she couldn't. She had already hurt one of her close friends. Salazar had told her that he was in love with her the day that she had turned seventeen. And she turned him down. What would the raven-haired man say if he found out she said yes to his best friend?

But as she stared into Godric's eyes, seeing the love and trust in his eyes that were for _her_, she decided that she didn't _care_.

Rowena thought of all the amazing memories that she had happened between herself and Godric. When they were younger, the two teens would often be seen riding off together, racing in the skies, Rowena on Wings, and Godric on his griffin Sun. They were always joined at the hip too, ever since the first day of their magic schooling. Godric's parents were the ones that taught the four kids and a few select others.

Garett and Ginnette Gryffindor were actually the inspiration for the four young adults making Hogwarts. Most witches and wizards all over the world weren't getting the necessary schooling that they needed in order to live a safe magic-filled life. The four friends were actually discussing about creating a government for the Wizarding World. A way to ensure that no havoc happens.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too Godric," said Rowena, as silent tears started slipping out of her eyes. "Your kind, trusting, and caring ways have always made me feel safe and happy around you. You're strong and courageous, and not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. And you're loyal and I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Slowly, Godric stood up and offered his hand out to the beautiful witch. She smiled and accepted the gesture. He pulled her up and walked them over to the vacant area closer to the record player. He gently swept her into his arms and they started swaying to the music.

"Would you want me to court you?" Rowena was surprised at his bluntness. She knew that her eyes widened a bit and that her jaw became slightly slack. "Godric…"

"Hear me out love," Godric interjected. "I've cared for you for a long time, and you have told me that you return the feelings. I've already gone to your parents -" Godric was cut off by Rowena's enchanting laughter. "What?"

"I was wondering how my mother knew that you had asked me to dinner last night before I was even able to say anything," said Rowena after she had calmed down slightly.

Godric chuckled as well and said, "Yes I've already gotten permission. All you have to do now is say yes." Godric's eyes were imploring as Rowena gazed at him.

As much as she realized that she really does like the brunette, Salazar has been in the back of her mind the entire night, and she had to be sure Godric understood her worry. "Godric, what about Salazar?"

Godric sighed, as he closed his eyes in slight frustration, though he never broke his graceful strides as they danced. "I don't know Rowena. Does Salazar know that you do not recuperate his feelings?" Rowena merely responded with a head nod. "Then I don't see the problem."

"Do you think that Salazar would be mad or jealous that you managed to acquire the one thing that he wants but can't have?"

"Come on Roe, this is _Sal_, we're talking about!" Godric exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Exactly! Godric do you remember the time that you parents first gave you Hera? You were the first out of all four of us to have a Muggle animal, and then two days later Salazar comes running to us showing off Nagini. And then when you got to work with Neville Merlin to make a new broomstick, Salazar practically begged you to let him help until you finally gave in. No offense, but he wants to be _you_. He's always been jealous, and this will just infuriate him more."

"Roe, I know that that's how Salazar is, but I need you to answer this question as truthfully as possible. Do you care? Would you put Salazar in front of your happiness?" asked Godric.

"And how are you certain that it's _you _that makes me happy?" If it wasn't for the smirk on Rowena's face when she bit out that remark, Godric would have feared that she really didn't like him.

"You wouldn't be able to survive without me in your life," Godric whispered arrogantly into her ear, causing tremors down Rowena's spine that she desperately tried to cover.

Rowena quickly recovered and smirked up at the man pressed so close to her. "Is that so, Gryffindor? And you're sure of that?"

"Absolutely," it was Godric's turn to smirk. "Imagine living the rest of your life with snarky Slytherin and animal-loving Hufflepuff… You'd coming running back to me within a week."

Rowena smiled and swallowed her pride. "True."

This answer caught Godric completely off guard, and stopped mid-turn to stare down at the blonde who was looking back at him. He smiled gently and ducked his head back down to her ear. "So will you give me a chance?" Again, Rowena didn't speak but Godric could feel her nodding her head. Restraining from whooping in excitement, his hand traveled down to her waist before picking her up and twirling her around, making her laugh joyfully.

When he set her back down his arms merely tighten around her waist as her hands rested on his chest. He stared into her mesmerizing brown eyes, trying not to get lost in them. One hand skimmed up her arm, to her neck and slowly into her silky curls. His eyes searched frantically over her features for anything that might tell him that she really didn't want this, but when he locked eyes with his goddess again, he only saw love, trust, and happiness in her chocolate orbs.

Godric slowly dipped his head down to her for the third time tonight, only he had a different destination this time. Her eyes fluttering shut, Rowena tilted her face up and Godric's lips ghosted over hers. The young man let out a quick breath before completely covering her lips with his. He almost moaned when he felt the wet warmth from the enchantress's lips in front of him. Her plump lips easily molded into his thin ones. He allowed himself a tiny celebration in his head when he felt the witch in his arms shiver when he gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

Rowena groaned softly as she felt Godric's tongue invade her mouth. She felt a jolt go through her body as their tongues touched and started to duel inside her mouth. Rowena brought her hands up to dive them into his hair and was rewarded with a small whimper from Godric has she lightly scraped her nails over his scalp.

They spent several moments of heavy snogging before Godric finally pulled away so they could breathe. If he thought Rowena was gorgeous when she first arrived then he didn't know how to possibly describe her now. Her curls were slightly mussed from him running his hands through her hair. Her cheeks where flushed with pleasure, her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over. He imagined that he didn't look any better. His lips found her ear and whispered, "As much as I am enjoying this, I doubt you want to go any further tonight, so how about we go for a walk? Mhm? How does that sound?"

Rowena cleared her voice and said, "Sounds good." Godric pulled away and grabbed Rowena's cloak. He went behind her and slid it onto her shoulders. Then he walked to her side and extended his arm. Rowena took it and they walked out of the Manor and onto the grounds.

After a few seconds of contented silence, Godric asked, "How much longer do you think it will take before Hogwarts is completed?"

"Well, we're not even finished with fully building it on prints yet. After we finally get that done, then we need to decide on a location and how we want to build it." said Rowena, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'how we want to build it'?" asked Godric, peering at Rowena.

"Well, are we going to do it Muggle-style or Magic-style, or combine them by building it Muggle-style but putting Magic on it to keep it stable?" Rowena explained.

"Well, it think the school would _mean _more if we built it the Muggle way, _but _it would probably be _safer_ if we built it with Magic," said Godric.

Rowena nodded in agreement, "That's how I thought of it. Since there will be kid witches and wizards in that school for more than half the year, for _many _years to come, we have to think of their safety. We don't want the parents to be worrying about their children while they're away."

"Very good points. Also, how long are we going to have the kids there? It's surprising that we don't have all of this figured out yet," Godric laughed.

"Well lucky for you, I've thought of all of this while you and Salazar were too busy playing Quidditch and having poor Helga be referee," Rowena teased.

"Well Miss 'I'd-rather-read-than-play-the-best-sport-in-the-world,' what are your ideas?" asked Godric haughtily.

Rowena chuckled, "I think the children should go to Hogwarts for seven years."

"Why seven?" asked Godric.

"Because it's the most powerful magical number," replied Rowena cheekily.

Godric chuckled and had to agree. In two different branches of magic, Runes and Divination, seven is the most important number. "Alright, and what age would the students start coming?"

"I would say either eleven or twelve." Said Rowena.

"Why not seven?" Godric shot out sarcastically.

Rowena dissolved into pearls of laughter. "Oh Godric. A lot of children, especially the kids that come from parents that are Muggles, don't start showing signs of being magical until they are about nine. But I was thinking we should say eleven for the late bloomers."

"That makes good sense. What about the Houses. We were talking about having some of those. How many do you think, and what should we call them?" asked Godric.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Rowena sharply. Godric would have thought he had angered her if it wasn't for the amused glint in her eyes. "If you're so interested, remember all of your questions and we can all discuss them tomorrow with Salazar and Helga."

"I'd like to hear what you think though," said Godric earnestly.

"Alright," said Rowena, after a moment of silence, "Do you think it would be too arrogant if we named the four houses after our last names?"

Godric was quiet as he thought about the idea. "A bit, but why would we have our last names?"

"Well I've been thinking about it, and even though all four of us are best friends. We are all _very _different. We all have different characteristics that set us very much apart. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do. Continue."

"Well, what I was thinking is that we could categorize the Houses. Like for you, the Gryffindor House would be for students who show that loyalty, bravery, and chivalry are their most valued traits. For the Hufflepuff House, their traits would be fair, caring, and patient. For the Slytherin House, they would be cunning, sly, sarcastic, and then for the Ravenclaw House, the students would be witty, love to learn, and have tons of logic. That's what I've been envisioning for a while." Said Rowena, feeling self-conscious about her answer, feeling worried that Godric would laugh.

Instead, Godric looked at Rowena with a face of awe. "Roe that's amazing. It's perfect! And I'm sure that Sal and Helga will agree."

"Really?" asked Rowena, not totally sold on his words.

"Yes, Roe! That's a _wonderful _idea. Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" asked Godric. He stopped walking and turned to Rowena, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know, I wasn't sure that you would like it," said Rowena in a small voice. Godric's laughter bounced off the trees echoing around the estate.

"Well I love it. What other ideas do you have?" asked Godric eagerly.

"Um, well. I was thinking about where we could put the Common Rooms for the different houses. I know that we were talking about having four Towers. Correct?"

"Do you want to have the four houses in the four towers?" asked Godric, not really taking to the idea.

"No. I was thinking of putting the Gryffindor House in one. The entrance would be on the seventh floor, behind a portrait-"

"-a portrait?" asked Godric.

"Yes. The portrait that would only allow students to enter the Common Room if they know the password." said Rowena patiently.

Godric nodded his head slowly, a smile forming on his face. "What about the other Towers?"

"Well I know that we discussed having one Tower be for the Astronomy Tower and I don't want to take that away. The third Tower could be for the Ravenclaw Common Room, since we _all _know that the mascot for Ravenclaw will be an eagle," Rowena chuckled who was quickly joined by Godric. "I would appreciate it if the Tower would be on the west side of the castle-"

"-let me guess…so the students could enjoy the sunset?" asked Godric.

"Yup," said Rowena smiling. "The way to get into that Tower would be to have a bronze eagle in the middle of the door. When a student would walk up to it, the Eagle would ask a question. Something that would make the student think, have to use logic and wit to answer. And only if they got it right would they be able to enter."

"Very nice," said Godric, smiling.

Rowena smirked, "And then the Hufflepuff Common Room could be-"

"-Near the kitchens-" injected Godric.

"-Because Helga loves to eat…" the couple said together, laughing.

"What about the Slytherin House?" asked Godric after he stopped laughing.

"I was thinking it could be located in the dungeons. You know how we were going to put a Lake in the ground?" Godric nodded. "We could branch out the castle so that the Common Room could be underneath it."

"You are absolutely amazing Roe…did you know that?" asked Godric, laughing in amazement.

"Why yes I do know that," said Rowena arrogantly, smirking, before laughing freely. "I've just put a lot of thought into this school…I want it to be perfect."

"Perfect?" asked Godric, as he turned to face the sunset.

"Mhm, as perfect as I can possibly get it." Rowena continued walking until she reached a small courtyard. She sat on one of the loveseat benches and smiled when Godric joined her. "This is going to sound crazy, but every night before I go to bed, I used to imagine how my future would look."

"Really?" Godric's voice had gotten slightly deeper, huskier as he got comfortable.

"Yeah," said Rowena, sighing almost longing as she watched a flock of birds fly in front of the sun. "I used to see the four of us, you, Salazar, Helga, and me, staying in front of this…_magnificent _castle. It would be just the four of us. Just four friends with a common dream. But, in all honesty, that vision never felt complete." Rowena turned her head to look at Godric. "Do you know what was missing?"

"What?" asked Godric, turning his head as well, meeting her eyes.

"It was missing us," said Rowena simply. Godric's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion making Rowena smile softly. "I don't mean, missing us physically. I mean…emotionally. I was always missing the most important thing in everyone's lives…love. But now, as I think about the future. The four of us once again in front of the school, but you right beside me, gazing down at me with a mixture of pride, happiness, and contentment. And as I think about that, _I _feel complete."

Godric's smile was breathtaking as he lowered his head to connect his lips with her for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?"<p>

Rowena giggled uncharacteristically as she fell backwards onto her bed. "Oh Helga it was amazing. I had no idea just how much I cared for him." The blonde witch lifted her head up gently to see her best friend looking down at her, smiling knowingly.

Helga sat down beside her best friend gracefully. "I knew you two would get together."

"Did you have a vision about us?" gasped Rowena, as she sat up only to lean back onto her elbows.

"No Roe. It was just obvious." Helga laughed as she laid on her side beside Rowena. "You and Godric have some serious chemistry. It's hard to miss." Helga's warm eyes suddenly turned imploring. "What are you going to do about Salazar?"

Rowena signed as she got off her bed and walked over to her wardrobe. "I don't know Red." She moaned, ignoring Helga's scoff at her hated nickname. "Godric said that Salazar won't care, but you and I _both _know that's not true."

"Salazar has been in love with you since you were seventeen," said Helga chuckling. "Wow, Godric really isn't very observant, is he?"

"He's a guy, what do you expect?" asked Rowena, laughing lightly. The young witch quickly ducked into her bathroom to change into her nightwear before joining the already bed-dressed red-head back on her bed. Rowena sighed dramatically as she leaned against her best friends shoulder. "I'm so confused. I don't want to hurt Salazar, but Godric confessed at he loved me tonight, and -"

"And what?" asked Helga when Rowena trailed off.

"I returned the words to him," Rowena whispered. When Helga gasped in surprise, Rowena quickly continued, "Well I do! I've just realized, but I honestly do! His sweet yet defensive nature. His love for _all _of his friends and family. His never-ending patience. His always understanding ways. I even love his flaws, like the way up until tonight; he's never been able to romance a woman. The way his temper flares at almost anything and the way he can hold a grudge for as long as he wants. I love Godric Gryffindor."

When Rowena finally looked at Helga, readying herself for a lecture, she found the young witch's beautiful light blue eyes swimming with tears. "Helga? What's wrong?" asked Rowena immediately.

"I'm just so happy for you," said Helga, her voice wavering. "You two are obviously in love. I just hope that Salazar doesn't cause any problems."

"Aw, Red. Thank you," the two girls embraced as happy tears fell down both of their cheeks. "I love you Helga."

"I love you too Roe, you're my best friend," came Helga's choked answer. After a few moments of the two girls embracing and silently crying, Helga's laugh surprised the blonde witch. Rowena pulled back to see the younger witch shaking as the laughter overtook her. Helga's infectious laugh keeping hooked on Rowena and soon both girls were laughing on the bed, laughing so much that their sides were starting to hurt.

Finally, they had both calmed down and were just laying on the bed in silence. Still smiling, Helga's head turned to look at Rowena. "I wouldn't worry about Salazar," she said in a confident voice. "If he needs any straightening out, I'll be there to help him through it."

Rowena smiled gratefully, and captured her friend in another hug. The older witch was forever grateful for the friends that she was surrounded by. Soon both young women had dozed off and were dreaming about the bright future.

* * *

><p>"Awesome! I get my own House!" Helga, Godric, and Rowena laughed at Salazar's excitement.<p>

"That's what I thought when Roe told me," said Godric. "Hopefully with all of these ideas we'll have Hogwarts ready to build within a month or two."

"What other ideas do you have?" asked Helga eagerly.

"Well, something I think we all should talk about. Do you want to have cooks and maids, or house-elves?" asked Rowena.

"House-elves," said Godric and Salazar immediately, while Helga looked disgusted.

"Why should we condemn the poor creatures to a life of slavery?" asked Helga.

"Helga," Salazar sighed, his patience clearing waning. "For the last time, house-elves _like _having masters. It's always been their nature. It's the way they live. We could get hundreds of house-elves and tell them that their master is whoever the Headmaster is at that time. They will do the cleaning of the Houses and after the castle, fix the meals, things like that."

"That's a good idea," said Rowena, purposely ignoring Helga's steamed glare. Rowena busied herself by grabbing a quill and parchment and writing down all the ideas. "How will the students get to Hogwarts? I know that we've talked about having children from all over, correct?"

"Yes," said Godric, "But I'm sure not everyone will attend, because over in the Veela area-"

Godric was cut off from Rowena and Helga bursting into laughter. Soon both girls were leaning against each other for support and were clutching their sides.

"Veela area," gasped Rowena through her fit of laughter. "Oh Godric, I think you mean the French area?"

"Oh same difference," Godric scoffed, though he was smirking. "Besides there are _tons _of Veelas over there!"

Soon the girls had calmed down enough to let Godric continue. "Well, as I was saying, I've heard rumors that two certain Veela _friends _of ours, are also making a school."

"Who?" the three others asked curiously.

"Mairead and Orla Beauxbatons," said Godric, batting his eyelashes, and pucking his lips teasingly at Salazar, who sneered at the brunette.

"Oh la la," said Rowena laughing. Mairead and Orla were both twin blonde French Veelas. Gorgeous girls and they both had a thing for Salazar.

"Do you know what they are calling it?" asked Helga, trying to get the attention of her friend.

"Oh come on Red," said Rowena laughing. "Two self-centered Veelas are making a school. What are they going to call it?"

"Beauxbatons," all four of their voices echoed through the room. Godric snorted, nodding. "That's exactly what they are calling it."

"But," said Salazar smirking, "Isn't good ol' Krum building a school up in the Northern area?"

"Dragos Krum?" asked Rowena disbelievingly.

"The very one," said Salazar, "He's calling it Durmstrang,"

"Why would he call it Durmstrang?" asked Godric.

"Durmstrang is German for Storm and Stress," said Rowena, in her know-it-all voice, smirking.

"Yeah, that," said the raven-haired man, laughing. "I just spoke to him in passing a couple days ago when I went up there to do some Dragon egg scouting."

The other people in the room sighed, "Sal, you're going to get in so much trouble one day," said Rowena, shaking her head at her friend, who was smiling innocently.

"Haven't a slightest idea of what you're talking about," said Salazar, before quickly changing the subject, "So, since we're probably only going to have students that live moderately close, I think we can have them travel to a certain place and Portkey them to the castle. Or at least somewhere close by."

"We talked about having a village close to the castle, right?" asked Helga.

"Yeah we did, we could Portkey them there, and then let them ride in carriages up to the castle," said Godric, looking at Rowena for approval.

"Perfect," Rowena smiled, as she wrote down the idea, before looking up at Godric, appearing thoughtful. "You know that hat your parents gave you for your fifteenth birthday?"

"The one that always rattles on and on about how brave at heart I am?" snorted Godric, "What about that stupid thing?"

"Well, I was thinking," said Rowena cautiously. "Remember when we were over at your house, you jammed it on Sal's head and it rambled on and on about being sneaky and deceiving and how good of a liar he would be if he practiced?"

"Oh yeah, it rambled on forever," said Godric as Salazar smirked.

"Well," said Rowena in a quiet voice. "If we let that hat study all four of us brains to pick out our main talents and values and other things that like. We could have him maybe sort the children into the right houses, by it looking into their brains and seeing which traits they match the best. Do you think that would work?"

"Roe you are _brilliant_! How many more amazing ideas to you have in a huge brain of yours?" asked Godric.

"Just a few," said Rowena laughing.

"This school is going to be fantastic," Helga squealed, giggling happily, making the other three laugh.

"You know," said Rowena as she examined the newly drawn up prints. "I have to agree with you Helga. It _is _going to be fantastic."

With those words, Godric took out his wand and waved it gently. Immediately a bottle of Firewhiskey and four glasses appeared. "I am _so _glad that you invented this drink Sal."

"Me too, mate, me too," said Salazar, before raising his glass. "I propose a toast. To our beautiful school that is being created before our eyes. To our future together."

"To our future," the other three chorused in before the four of them took their shots.

* * *

><p>"After months and months of constant planning and debating, it's complete. May I present to the Wizarding World, the newest magical school, Hogwarts," said Godric. He turned his back to the awaiting crowd, and raised his wand, soon to be joined by three others. In one big swoop, a huge gleaming castle appeared as if someone pulled an invisibility cloak off of it. As everyone took in the beauty of the building, quickly claps erupted and smoke filled the air from the Wizarding cameras.<p>

The four founders turned around, beaming that the crowd hardly believing that the moment had finally come. They were soon blinded from the lights of the camera, and were seeing spots in their vision afterward. As the four young adults went to walk off the platform they were ambushed by reporters.

"Mr. Gryffindor, is it true that you are going to be Headmaster-?"

"Miss Ravenclaw are you really the brains of this group-?"

"Miss Hufflepuff did you honestly do anything to help with this project or are you just in this for the limelight-?"

"Mr. Slytherin, are you in a secret affair with Miss Ravenclaw-?"

Growling almost sinisterly, Godric pushed through the reporters with Helga and Rowena following closely behind him and Salazar bringing up the back to keep the nosy wizards away from the females.

Once they were through and started walking towards the castle, Rowena sped up until she was walking beside Godric. She placed a gently hand on his arm, and gave him a meaningful glance once he looked at her. With a sigh, he willed himself to calm down, and managed to giver her a small smile.

Pleased with his change in demeanor, Rowena looked forward and saw that they were right in front of the magnificent entrance to the school. Although the school had been created, no magic was circulating through the walls yet. With a beaming smile to the others, she Apparated to the West side of the castle. This was all part of the plan. Rowena would be at the west wall, Helga at the east, Salazar at the south, and Godric at the north. When she saw red sparks hit the sky, she knew that meant that everyone was in position.

She placed her left hand on the wall of the school and lifted her wand to point at the wall diagonally. When she saw green sparks, she started to mutter, "I, Rowena Ravenclaw, one-fourth of the creators, will my magic to spiral through these walls to forever enchant and protect the castle itself and everyone in it." Slowly the area that her hand was placed at began to glow gold and started the heat up.

There was a light prick in the middle of her palm and she felt her magic as well as her blood seeping into the castle. She gasped at the slightly painful sensation but kept her hand on the walls. Soon the gold light engulfed the entire manor before shooting into the sky. After a few seconds of the dramatic sight, the light dimmed until it was back just at the witch's and wizard's fingertips. Finally, Rowena let go, staggering back, feeling light on her feet.

There was a loud Pop behind her, and she turned to see Godric behind her grinning broadly. "Our school is complete, milady. Would you like to journey inside it with Helga, Sal, and myself?" he asked.

"Of course," said Rowena, squealing uncharacteristically. "Meet you at the entrance." With a Pop, she disapparated to the grand doors only to see Helga and Salazar. "Hey you two," she said cheerfully as Godric appeared beside her.

"Let's go," said Helga, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. With a casual flick of Salazar's wand, the wooden doors opened to reveal a gleaming entrance hall. It was _humungous_. The stone floor had intricate carvings on it, pictures and words in Latin basically explaining the meaning of the school. The lighting was flaming torches on the walls that lit up the moment the doors open, illuminating and warming the room.

As the four founders walked farther into the room, Salazar flicked his wand once more and the door closed behind them, blocking the magnificent view from any eyes besides their own. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps echoing in the hall, the flickering of the flames, and the distant sounds of their magic creating the grounds outside the castle.

They walked the long distance to the back on the room, passing many small classrooms and cupboards. Once they reached the back, they were facing the closed doors of what Salazar had dubbed, 'The Great Hall.' To either side of the Great Hall, on the opposite walls, where pathways to lead to the staircases to go to other classrooms and dormitories.

Smiling, Godric walked forward and pushed open the doors and the four young adults stared proudly at what was their school. The Great Hall was a long living space. It had four wooden tables that were meant for the four different houses. Then on the opposite side of the Hall from where the witches and wizards were standing was a table that was meant for the staff. Above the four tables were flags, which represented the different houses, and then a huge banner that had the letter H with a badger, lion, snake, and eagle around it, behind the staff table.

"This is amazing," said Rowena, her voice echoing throughout the hall.

"I can't believe it's truly done." Said Helga, her voice full of pride and excitement on her face. "So when is the first group of kids coming?"

"Probably not until _next _year Red," said Rowena. "We still have to set up the classrooms, pick the teachers, and stuff like that."

"Well, we already have four teachers right here," said Salazar, looking between him and his three friends, "Didn't we decide that?"

"Three actually," said Rowena. "Godric is going to be full-time Headmaster. He won't have time to teach classes on top of everything else he's going to be dealing with."

"So what classes are we going to have?" asked Helga. The four young adults walked up the Great Hall until the reached the Head Table. They sat down so that they could discuss this.

"Well, wouldn't it be smart to have all the class that my parents taught us?" asked Godric.

"Yes." Said Rowena. "So there's Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures for the first and second years."

"We're gonna let the third-seventh years also decide if they want to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Divination. Right?" Helga asked.

"Correct," said Rowena, smiling at her best friend. "Are there any that you would really like to teach?"

"Potions," said Salazar without hesitance.

"Care of Magical Creatures, of course," said Helga with a smile.

"And I'd love to teach Transfiguration." Said Rowena.

"Perfect." Said Godric. "So we need to find 7 wizards and witches that are qualified to teach the other posts.

"Well, let's get to work," said Rowena, shooting a smile at her three friends.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much Mr. Black. I shall be in touch soon."<p>

A man in his mid forties stood up from his chair, bowed his head to the four creators of Hogwarts, and saw himself out.

"Well my friends, I think we found our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said Rowena. "He is highly talented with his magic -"

"Of course he is Roe!" said Salazar laughing. "The Black family goes as far back in ancestry as ours do! They are as pure as they get."

Rolling his eyes teasingly, Godric ignored his best mate, "Alright, so we have all of our Professors, right?"

"Yes," said Rowena, looking down at her parchment. "Pollux Black is our DADA teacher. Melania Burke is our Charms professor. Our professor for Herbology is Caspar Longbottom -"

"I knew I liked that man," said Godric, "He is a very good friend of the family."

" - Ursula Gamp will teach Arithmancy, Lycoris Weasley -"

"Weasley," Salazar sneered. "A disgrace to the Wizarding world."

"And why would you say that?" asked Rowena, shocking marring her features.

"Blood traitors. Every last one of them. They all love _Muggles _and _Mud-bloods_," Salazar spat out.

"Salazar Slytherin. You are going to be civil to Mr. Weasley. He was the best candidate that I saw that would be able to teach Ancient Runes. So don't start. He's a fellow professor, and you will treat him as such." Said Rowena sternly. "And last, but not least, Callidora Trelawney will fill the position of Divination. She's a real Seer. She gave me a real prediction that came true.

"Now, I will be sending out owls to all of them. They will move into the castle within a month's time, along with their family. It would be smart for them to get used to the castle before the students come. Any questions?"

There was silence. Rowena nodded and they all stood up saying their goodbyes for the evening.

* * *

><p>A Few Months Later…<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Godric's voice boomed over all the children's whispers, sending silence throughout the hall. "We all are very excited to have the first group of children to try out our new school! You are all here to have the chance to learn magic to your full potential. This is a very big honor for all of you. Now, there's time for the rules later. First, I would like to Sort you into your appropriate houses. Here is Professor Ravenclaw to explain to you the process."

With a polite bow of the head, Godric turned and took his seat while Rowena went to stand in front of the children. With a kind smile she began, "Good evening children. My name is Professor Ravenclaw and I am your Transfiguration teacher. The Sorting ceremony is really quite simple. I will call you up in alphabetical order, and you will have this hat placed on your hat," Rowena swished her hand through the air, summoning the hat in her hand wandlessly. The children's eyes all widen at the site of the brown ordinary-looking witch's hat in her hand. "This hat will determine which House you will stay in while you stay at the castle. There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Yes, they are named after the four of us that founded this school. You will find, that once you are sorted, that you will have much in common with the others placed in the House with you."

Rowena let the hat, only to have to it stay in mid-air, held up by magic while she pulled out a scroll of names from her robes. "The first name I shall call is Black, Cygnus," While she waited for the young boy to reach her, Rowena noticed that behind her, Professor Black stiffened a bit in his chair. She smirked to herself as she realized this must be Pollux's grandson. Cygnus had dark blue eyes, and black, neat hair resting upon his head. He looked like a young spitting image of Pollux. The young boy reached Rowena, his form slightly shaking while trying to take calming breaths. Rowena smiled encouragingly and urged him to turn around to face the other students.

When he did as she wanted, Rowena placed the hat upon his head, and it immediately shouted out for the entire hall to hear, "SLYTHERIN!" There was polite applause from the students and most of the staff, except for Salazar and Pollux. They were clapping heartedly while smirking at each other. Rowena pointed out the Slytherin table for the young Black to sit at and told him to wait for his other so to be dorm mates.

Once, he was seated, Rowena glanced back at her list and said, "Bullstrode, Alphard." A boy with dirty blonde hair, and quiet brown eyes walked up to Rowena, and she placed the hat on his head. After a silent moment of everyone watching Alphard, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy handed Rowena the hat back and went to join Cygnus. The two boys shook hands and exchanged relieved glances.

Rowena, once again looked at the list and said, "Crabbe, Arcturus." A short, slightly chubby boy stumbled toward Rowena and had the hat placed on his head. After a moment a silence, similar to Alphard's, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" As the boy got settled next to the other Slytherin's, Rowena exchanged glances with Godric. They were both thinking the same thing. Were they wrong to have the hat choose the Houses? The witch decided to let just one more child go through the hat, before she put this to a stop so she could converse with the other founders.

Rowena called the next person, "Dawlish, Irma." A young girl, with bright blonde plaits, and curious blue eyes skipped toward Rowena with a large grin on her face. Rowena placed the hat on her head for it to immediately shout, "HUFFLEPUFF!" While everyone clapped, Rowena breathed out a sigh of relief before smiling at Godric.

The next student was called, "Dolohov, Regulus," A short, very skinny boy with mousy brown hair and beautiful green eyes hidden behind glasses shuffled up. The hat was placed on his head which announced, "RAVENCLAW!" Rowena felt pride grow into her heart as she pointed out her table for the young boy.

The next children went through the sorting quickly. "Dumbledore, Lysandro," "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Flit, Hesper," "SLYTHERIN!"

"Goyle, Marius," "SLYTHERIN!"

"Grindelward, Rodolphus," "RAVENCLAW!"

"Kingsley, Charis," "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rowena called the next child up, "Lestrange, Ignatius," The older witch watched as a boy with curly black hair that nearly covered his icy brown eyes, saunter up. There was something in his eyes that made her feel slightly cautious. She just couldn't put her name on it. She started to place the hat on his head but before it could connect with his skull it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!" As the boy walked to join the other 5 boys, Rowena just couldn't shake off the feeling she got.

"Longbottom, Harfang," "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lovegood, Cassiopeia," "HUFFLEPUFF!"

When she called the next boy up, "Malfoy, Orion," she got an entirely different feeling when she looked into his icy blue eyes. He casually swept his white blonde hair out of the way as he walked up to her. There was something in his eyes that made her want to grow attached to his young boy. She didn't understand this sudden yearning. She tried to block out these thoughts as she raised the hat. The hat skimmed the top of his head before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Smirking, the young Malfoy child went over to the Slytherin table while Rowena called up the next student, "Nott, Phineas," "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ollivander, Cedrella," "GRYFFINDOR!"

Parkinson, Druella," "RAVENCLAW!"

"Pettigrew, Herbert," "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Peverell, Melania," "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Melania," was the next child Rowena called. A girl with hair as black as a raven's chest, and deep soulful blue eyes stepped up. Melania smiled shyly at Rowena and had the hat placed on her head. Just like it had for Malfoy, and Dolohov, it only skimmed her head, before shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" As the girl skipped away, Rowena noticed she felt a pull toward this young Potter as well. This wasn't making sense.

"Prince, Casper," "SLYTHERIN!"

"Trelawney, Violetta," "RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Charlus," Rowena noticed Salazar stiffening and the smallest sneer appeared on his face, making Rowena roll her eyes, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yaxley, Belvina," "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And lastly, "Zabini, Elladora," "RAVENCLAW!"

As everyone clapped for the young girl, Rowena made the scroll and the hat easily disappear, as she retook her seat, while Godric stood up. "There you have it! The other students that you are sitting with will be your classmates and dorm mates; I suggest you get to know them. Now, as you all are the first students to ever be here, you all will be the ones to help us shape this school. So, that means that for this first year, people from all around the Wizarding world will be watching us carefully. Some wanting us to succeed, others, to fail. We cannot let the people that wish us to fail to have their satisfaction. We have the best professors out there, the best materials for you all to use, the best school, and now, the best students," Godric said to the student, smiling broadly. "But now, sadly we must get to the rules. The first one is major. There will be NO leaving the castle after curfew. We are responsible for you, and we want nothing to happen to any of you. There is a forest outside this castle. It is forbidden for you to enter it without some time of professor supervision.

"No magic in the corridors. The only places you can practice magic, is in the classrooms or in your common room. Fighting, whether it is a duel or Muggle-style, is not tolerated here. You will have consequences. Here, not only are their consequences for rule-breaking, but rewards for good behavior. We have a point system at Hogwarts. If you ever do anything right in the classroom, or something along those lines, the professors have a right to reward you points for your job well done. But they also have to right to revoke points if you are doing something you shouldn't be. The points are kept in cases outside the Great Hall. They will automatically change depending what is given or taken. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will get what is called the House Cup, and a party."

There was cheer from the Houses at this point. Smiling, Godric continued, "That is all for now. You all must be starving. Dig in!" Godric waved his arms, and hundreds of house-elves poured into the Great Hall carrying food for all the students. Soon, the Great Hall was filled with the delightful sounds of laughter and chatter and delicious smells.

* * *

><p>Soon, the children were all yawning and patting their full stomachs. With a smile, the four Heads took the children to their respective Houses, and got them into their rooms. After that, Godric and Rowena quickly dislodged themselves from the other teachers, and went out for a walk around the grounds.<p>

"It went really well tonight," Godric commented, breaking their peaceful silence.

"I agree. The students are going to like it here," said Rowena, smiling faintly.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?" asked Godric, tilting his head toward the young witch.

Sighing, Rowena stopped and placed her hands on her upper arms, hugging herself. "During the Sorting, there were three students that seemed, special."

"Special? How so?"

"I'm not exactly sure," said Rowena, frustration showing on her face. "Each one was different. When Regulus Dolohov came up, I felt as though a crazy sense that I should protect someone against him, which confusing me to no end. Then I felt an extreme attachment to Orion Malfoy, and then almost like a kinship toward Melania Potter. None of it makes sense."

"Maybe some of Helga's See-ing has rubbed off on you." Godric joked.

Rowena smacked his arm while laughing, "I'm serious!"

Chuckling, Godric swept Rowena into a hug. "Darling, I know you are, I'm just having some fun."

Sighing, Rowena rested her head on Godric's chest. "I know, I know. I just can't shake those feelings."

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I did feel something close to unease when I saw Dolohov. But that could just be because I know his father. Terrible, _terrible _man." Godric started rubbing his hands up and down Rowena's arms trying to give her some warmth on the chilly night.

"I really hope I'm just overreacting." Rowena whispered to herself.

"Well onto a lighter note, I have a surprise for you," Godric's baritone voice rumpled in Rowena's ear.

"What is it? You know I hate surprises Godric!" said Rowena.

He gently stepped away from her, while grabbing something out of his pocket. With a smile, he got down on one knee.

Shrieking, Rowena exclaimed, "Godric Gryffindor! What do you think you are doing?"

With an amused smirk, he replied, "I'm pretty sure, I'm proposing to the love of my life."

With a faint sigh, Rowena simply nodded at him to continue.

"Rowena Ravenclaw, my sun, my breathe, my life. You have been my best friend for more years than I care to count. You blow me away with your intelligence, personality, and beauty. If you would allow me, I would worship the ground that you walk on; I would never let you lift another finger. Please give me the honor of being able to call myself your husband."

Slightly breathless, Rowena said, "Have you spoken with my parents?"

"Of course my love," Godric chuckled, "I spoke with your father before the students arrived."

At that, Godric opened the black box, and Rowena was stunned into silence. The ring was gorgeous. It was a white gold band, with what must have been a 5 carat blue diamond in the center with two pear-shaped diamonds on either side of it. "Even though, you'll be a Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll want to keep your family colors with you in some way."

"It's beautiful Godric," Rowena was able to choke out.

"So, Rowena, will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!" Rowena shouted jumping into Godric's arms, tears slipping down her cheeks. Godric hugged her fiercely, spinning her around, before setting her down and giving her a sweet kiss. When they parted he put the ring on her finger. Rowena kept staring at her left hand lovingly, before looking at Godric and giving him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, my angel."

* * *

><p>"You're WHAT!" Helga's and Salazar's shouts intermingled from two different sides of the castle.<p>

"We're engaged Red," Rowena's said dreamily as she softly sat down on her best friends bed. "Look!" She held out her left hand for Helga to see the ring.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Godric watched patiently as Salazar paced the length of his office multiple times.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Godric, laughing at his best friend. "You knew I was courting her. Hell, you knew I was going to ask her to marry me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think she would say yes," Salazar murmured, feeling his heart break.

"Oh it's so sparkly!" Helga squealed, holding Rowena's hand close to her face.

"I know!" Rowena laughed, jumped off the best to hug Helga. "I just can't believe it! I'm getting married to the man of my dreams!"

"Are you sure this isn't happening too fast?" asked Helga gently.

"Well yeah, it is a little fast. But I love him Red. He is my future," said Rowena determinedly.

"She's my future, Sal. I love the little bookworm," said Godric, his eyes twinkling.

Sighing to himself, Salazar put on a happy face and smiled at his best friend. "I'm happy for you mate."

Godric sighed in relief. "Thanks. You have no idea how much that means." The two men hugged, one overjoyed, the other dying inside.

* * *

><p>The day that classes started, things were off to a great start. After the first lesson with certain teachers, the children were overjoyed at how much they had already learned. For the last class of the day though, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were rushing down to the dungeons from their other classes. Although none of them had taken Potions yet, they could tell that the Potions Master, Professor Slytherin, was not one to be late for. The last students were just taking their seats, when the back door of the classroom, that led to Salazar's office opened, and the man entered. He was very intimidating, his black robes sweeping behind him, his sneer in place, his eyes blank. He made it to the front of the room, before suddenly turning to facing the young kids. "Welcome, to Potion, children. You are here to learn the art of potion-making." His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, yet the students heard every word. "I will let you know now. There will be <em>no<em> foolish wand-waving. We will be dealing with a variety of potions. Simple ones, such as Hiccoughing Solution, hard ones like Polyjuice Potion, and almost impossible ones like the Draught of Living Death. I have no tolerance for students who think they can just wave their wands and get an 'O,' if you don't think you can handle this, I suggest you leave now."

Trying to get a laugh out of his classmates, Charis Kingsley stood up as if he was going to leave the room.

"Sit down, Kingsley," said Salazar coldly. "Five points from Gryffindor. If you get up once more from your seat without permission, you will lose much more."

The Slytherin snickered as Kingsley, whose face was rather red, sat back down. For the rest of the class period the children were quietly working on a simple potion to curl hair in partners. When class was over, Salazar quickly shooed them out. When he was sure that he was alone, he dropped into his chair with a heavy sigh, and leaned his head back, enjoying the silence.

Too bad the silence didn't last.

"Scaring kids on the first day Sal?"

Salazar peeked one eye open to see Rowena leaning against his door smirking. He simply shrugged while shutting his eye. Pushing herself off the door she walked toward him while wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know how you can deal living down here. It's cold and positively depressing."

"You get used to it," he said, although he pulled out his wand and pointed it to the fire, making it spring to live. Smiling gratefully at him although he couldn't see it, she walked over to it, and put her hands close to the flames. Salazar opened his eyes and watched her. His eyes zoned in on the sparkling ring on her finger. "So it is true."

"What's true?" Rowena asked, turning her head to look at him.

Salazar didn't say a word, just simply raised his left hand and pointed to his ring finger. Rowena smiled slightly. "Yeah, Godric asked me to marry him."

Smiling twistedly, he said, "I'm happy for you."

Rowena walked toward him until she was right in front of the chair he was seated in. She stared imploringly into his eyes before whispering, "No you're not."

Sighing, Salazar left his façade drop, letting her see the wounded man beneath. "I knew that one day you would find the man that you would want to spend forever with. I knew that I would have to move on, and be happy for you. But why him, Roe? Why my best friend?"

Rowena's vision of Salazar blurred slightly as her eyes filled with tears, "I don't know Sal. I didn't understand at first. I thought that Godric was playing some cruel trick on me to get back at you. But, he wasn't. He isn't. Godric loves me with everything in him. Just as I do for him. I don't know how or why it happened, but it did. You don't choose who you fall in love with. You just do, and enjoy the ride. I'm sorry Sal, I wanted to love you, truly I did. But I just couldn't."

By this point, she was sobbing. Salazar stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I know Roe, I know." In truth, he did understand. That didn't stop the hurt that was pulsing through his veins, but he did understand where Rowena was coming from. They really did love each other. "Just know that if he hurts you in any way, I'm here. Okay, love?"

"Thank you, Sal." She whispered, clinging to his body.

He kissed her on the forehead, and silently said goodbye to her. He was saying goodbye to his loving feelings for her. He knew that he had to get rid of the romantic feelings for her, if he wanted to truly be happy for her and be able to move on with his life.

After a few moments of silence, Rowena was able to compose herself. She looked up at Salazar. "I do love you, you know. Maybe not in the way you would like me to, but I do love you. With every part of my being. You are family, I hope you understand that."

Looking into her eyes, he could see she was speaking the truth. "Yeah, I do Roe. I love you too."

Smiling slightly, Rowena leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before backing out of his embrace. She then started walking toward the door before stopping and turning back around. "Oh, and I know that Godric will be asking you soon, but I really hope you will be his best man."

Salazar snorted. "Well of course! Who else would be able to embarrass the hell out of you two when it's time for toasts?"

Rowena's giggle sent cheerful waves through the otherwise depressing room. "Well we want our wedding to be in December, that way we can go on our honeymoon over Christmas Break so we won't miss any school."

Salazar was about to protest when Rowena cut him off, "We will be back by Christmas, don't worry."

The raven-haired man smiled, "Good, I wouldn't be able to imagine Christmas without you two."

"That's exactly what my parents said." Rowena laughed. "We will all be spending Christmas together."

"Pinky promise?" asked Salazar with a goofy smile on his face.

"I pinky promise Sal," said Rowena, smiling gently at her best guy friend.

Laughing, Salazar walked toward her and hugged her from behind and saying, "Now go find that fiancée of yours. He might not like the fact that you're spending all your time down here. He'll worry that you'll get a cold." Salazar nipped her cheek before patting her butt.

Rowena gasped and turned around to poke her tongue out at him before winking and walking out of the classroom. Once she was gone, he waved his wand to close and ward the door, before walking to his office. He poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, and stared down into the gold liquid. Sighing, he put down the glass, with the untouched alcohol inside and walked to his fireplace and Flooed to Helga's office.

* * *

><p>"Rowena! Stop moving!" Helga scolded.<p>

"Oh! Red I can't help it! I'm so nervous!"

Rowena was staring at her image in the mirror in disbelief at the beauty that was staring back at her. She was wearing a strapless wedding dress that had a sweetheart neckline. The top of the dress had a draped criss-cross bodice that was accented with sparkling crystal beading and rhinestones. The bottom of the dress had tulle and glitter net over taffeta that glittered every time she moved. Her curly hair was pinned up in an up-do, with so tendrils softly falling down beside her face. She had yet to put on her tiara and veil.

"Honey, you look gorgeous. Godric is going to faint when he sees you." Helga reassured her.

"Faint? No! I need him to be awake! I can't marry him if he's fainted!" Rowena started to hyperventilate.

"Helga, Tesoro, I'll take it from here." The two young women turned to see Rossella walking through the door.

"Madre, you're here!" joy was written across Rowena's face as she went to hug her mom.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world Bambino, we're only late because your father had to help out a friend," said Rossella, as she used her wand to rid Rowena of her tears. "You look beautiful Rowena."

"Thank you. Madre, were you this nervous on your wedding day?" asked Rowena.

"Rowena, everyone is nervous on there wedding day. I'm sure Godric is having some nervous issues as well, but you know what?"

"What?"

"When those doors open for you to go down the aisle, Godric will be there, smiling at you, waiting for you to reach him. Do you know why?"

"Why, Madre?"

"Because he loves you my sweet child, just as you love him. I know it's nerve-wracking now, but the moment you lock eyes with him, your worries will disappear. I promise you."

"Thank you Madre." Rowena pulled her mother into a hug.

"You're welcome my love." Rossella pulled back and kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. "Now, let's get this veil on you."

Rossella had just done the final touches when there was a light bell ringing throughout the room. "It's time,"

Breathing deeply in and out, Rowena allowed her mother to pull her out of the room, with Helga right behind them. They reached the closed double doors that would open to reveal Godric. Waiting there for Rowena was Renzo smiling broadly. "You look beautiful my dear."

"Thank you Papa," Rowena said her voice a bit shaky.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding his arm out to her.

Rowena took a deep breath and took the arm with a brave smile. The doors then opened and one by one, Rossella and Helga walked down the aisle.

After a moment of stillness, Rowena could hear the music slightly changing. The doors opened to reveal to Rowena, a crowd of people standing and looking at her and her father, then down at the bottom of the aisle was the Minister, Godric, Helga, and Salazar beaming at her.

"Here we Mia figlia," Renzo whispered into her ear. They began walking down.

Rowena's gaze immediately looked at the alter, only to lock eyes with Godric. Rossella was right. Everything melted away once she saw him standing there, waiting for her, in his dress robes. Part of her wanted to sprint to get to his side, but she wasn't sure how that would look to the people here to see her wed Godric.

They finally reached Godric, and Renzo kissed her forehead one last time as a single woman. Then he took her right hand, kissed it, and he placed it in Godric's outstretched hand.

"Take care of her, my son," Renzo said, smiling at Godric.

"I will sir," Godric replied, his eyes shining with happiness.

Renzo went and took a seat next to Rossella, who was sitting next to Garett and Ginnette Gryffindor. All four of them smiled at each other before turning their attention to the couple.

Rowena and Godric exchanged heart-melting smiles at each other and grabbing each others hands before looking at the minister they had chosen to marry them, Theodore Peverell.

Smiling back at them, he began the ceremony, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding for each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

We have been invited to hear Godric and Rowena as they promise to face the future together, accepted whatever may lie ahead. For the world that Merlin has created for them, with its beauty and grace that is all around, with the strength that it offers and that peace that it brings makes them truly grateful.

Godric and Rowena, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and redecided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be wizard and witch, but you must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be together.

Real is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction - together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joy more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in way you dare not risk alone.

Now, it is time for the vows. You have your own vows, I heard. Rowena, if you would say yours to Godric?"

Rowena took a steadying breath and looked into Godric's soulful eyes. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Godric. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for one, I have you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Godric, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

At that point, Godric's eyes were misty as he raised one of her hands to kiss the back of it, lovingly.

"Godric?" Minister Peverell said.

Clearing his throat, Godric began his vows. "My beloved Rowena, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I would have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship were the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend.

I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of your life. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you."

While Rowena tried to blink away her tears, the minister continued. "Godric, will you take Rowena to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

"I will," Godric's joyful voice rang victoriously throughout the room.

"Rowena, will you take Godric to be your husband? Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"I will," Rowena's voice was quiet, yet full of emotion, threatening to take over her.

The minister had them get their rings from Helga and Salazar and place them on each others fingers.

"Godric and Rowena, we have heard you promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the promise you have made. It is not a minister standing before you that makes your marriage real, but the honest and sincerity of what you have said and done here before your friends and relatives in the sight of Merlin.

Forasmuch as Godric and Rowena have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before Merlin, by the authority committed unto me as a minister of Merlin's Council, I declare that Godric and Rowena are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Godric quickly pulled Rowena close to him until their noses were gently touching. "I love you," he whispered for only her to hear.

When she had replied with a tearful, "I love you too," Godric pressed his lips to her in a gentle yet passionate kiss. When they separated they dimly heard the minister say, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gryffindor."

With a joyful cry Rowena jumped into Godric arms hugging him tightly, while he swung her around. When they had finally separated, they were immediately surrounded by their friends and family wishing them their congratulations. Rowena was swept into a hug by her parents while Godric talked to his.

Finally, after talking to the family, Godric and Rowena were able to reunite and walk down the aisle together as husband and wife. When everyone reached outside, they saw a beautiful carriage waiting for the couple, being pulled by two unicorns. The couple got in and waved goodbye to their friends, before the carriage, took off to the skies, taking them to their honeymoon destination.

* * *

><p>The couple was in the carriage for a couple hours just reveling in the fact that they were finally married when they felt it descend.<p>

When it finally landed, Godric opened the door, and stepped out before offering a hand to Rowena. When she got out, she gasped at the view. "Where are we?"

Before her, was a vast scene of luscious, rolling green hills as far as the eye could see, with mountains in the background. Godric turned her around, and a large mansion came into view. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Manor in Ireland."

Smiling, Rowena turned and kissed him. Godric had remembered that she used to love coming to this manor with Godric's family when she was younger.

Godric escorted her into the manor, and they made their way up to the bedroom he would stay in whenever he visited this house. Godric closed the door behind him, and turned to find Rowena slowly walking around the room before standing right in front of the bed. "This room hasn't changed a bit."

Walking over to her, he kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an intense kiss. When they pulled back for air, she whispered, "Make love to me Godric,"

Godric pulled back to look at her intensely while he felt her hands slowly work on unbuttoning her shirt.

Working quickly they divested each other over all clothing and fell back onto the bed, kissing hungrily. "Are you sure about this, angel?" Godric asked, hovering over Rowena.

"Absolutely Godric. I love you." Rowena replied, breathlessly.

The room magically dimmed as Godric thrust into his wife, consummating the marriage.

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas!" everyone cheered as Godric and Rowena walked into Godric's family house. Not only were Garett and Ginnette there, and little sister Gabriella, but Rossella, Renzo, and Rowena's brother Riven were there, along with Helga and her parents and siblings, Harmony and Herons, and Salazar and his parents.<p>

Everyone hugged the couple in greetings, them being the last to show up. It had been three and a half weeks since they had left for their honeymoon, and they had some exciting news for everyone.

They all sat down, and enjoyed a fabulous feast that the founder's mothers, Ginnette, Rossella, Hannah, and Serine worked on together for everyone.

The four families were sitting at the large table. The four fathers had situated themselves at the ends, two on either side, with their wives beside them watching the four kids, and four young adults interact together. They could only hear certain pieces of each conversation, as they all caught up.

"Mommy said I might be able to go to Hogwarts soon -"

"- yeah, you wouldn't believe how cute he is!"

"The honeymoon was nice?"

"-pushed me down when I wasn't looking!"

"-just a stupid Squib!"

"We were collecting rainbows-"

"-psh, we can throw rocks at them tonight!"

"Riven, Herons," Renzo called their names sternly. Both boys looked at Riven's father with guilty looks on their faces. "Yes sir?"

"How many times have I told you to leave that poor boy alone?"

"Dad he pushed down Harmony! We have to defend her!" Riven said, loudly, effectively shutting the entire table up.

"Who pushed my girl?" Helga's mom Hannah demanded.

"Hannah, let's not be overdramatic," said Salazar's father, rolling his eyes. "They're just children. It's going to happen."

Hannah humphed, before turning to her daughter and asking her multiple questions.

Rowena and Godric exchanged and quick glance, before Godric stood up with a glass of Firewhiskey. "If I could have your attention for a moment, Rowena and I have a bit of news to share with everyone."

The room was deathly quiet as everyone stared at the couple, as Rowena rose to stand next to her husband. In a victorious voice that rang through the room, Godric announced, "Rowena and I are going to have a baby."

* * *

><p>"Way to drop the bomb on me like that,"<p>

"I know, Red, I'm sorry, it's just Godric and I wanted to let everyone know at one time, it would save us a lot of trouble," said Rowena.

The two witches were currently in Helga's classroom as the red head got her room ready for the children that were on their way back to the castle from Christmas Break.

"Yeah, I understand that," Helga suddenly turned to her best friend, "So what's the gender?"

Laughing, Rowena replied, "Helga, I'm only about 4 weeks pregnant, we have no idea what the gender is."

"I was just wondering if you knew yet," said Helga, pouting.

"Well, just between you and I, I want it to be a boy, but Godric wants it to be a girl. He said he wants to spoil her beyond all belief," said Rowena, rolling her eyes.

"Well, are you going to be able to teach next year?" asked Helga, as she used her wand to remove all the dust in the room.

"Godric and I discussed this actually. I'm taking next year off," said Rowena with regret in her voice. "I'll be giving birth in September, so there's no way I'll be able to have my child and then jump right into teaching again. So Godric is looking for a replacement for me just for one year, as we speak."

"I hate that you won't be able to teach," said Helga, watching as the desks straightened up.

"Me too, but I'll still be staying at the castle. At first mother wanted to me stay with her, but Godric and I want to be together. He wants to be able to help take care of his child."

"I'm glad he's taking his role of fatherhood, seriously," said Helga stiffly.

Rowena stopped looking around the classroom, and gave her best friend a fierce glare. "What's that supposed to mean."

Sighing resignedly, Helga let Rowena know what she had seen, "Rowena, sweetie, I had a vision over Christmas Break while you two were on your honeymoon."

Fear and panic gripped at Rowena's heart. "What did you see?"

"It was the strangest one I had ever had, Roe. I don't really know how to explain it," said Helga, picking her words carefully.

"Well you must try!" squeaked Rowena.

"This is why I hate my visions. You are supposed to choose your own path and future, not let me tell you what it's going to be like. I shouldn't have said anything," said Helga.

"Well you did, and know you have me worried. Is Godric not going to be a good father?" asked Rowena.

"My dear, it's not that at all," said Helga looking shocked.

Color returned to Rowena's face as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's what you made it sound like."

Helga looked gravely at her best friend, a steely look in her eye, "Heed my words, guard your child carefully Rowena. There are enemies on the inside."

Rowena looked at Helga carefully. It seemed like the redhead was in a trance. The young woman has only gone this far into visions twice in her life, and they were before tragedy struck. Helga knew something bad was going to happen, the only question, was what.

* * *

><p>"This is getting ridiculous," Rowena mumbled to herself. She was climbing the staircase that led to her and Godric's room. Being six months pregnant, it was proving to be rather difficult to get up all the stairs.<p>

Just as she had reached the portrait that led to the room, it opened to reveal Godric.

Surprise flinted across his face and he hurried to help her. "Darling, I was coming to get you. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I was tired of being near those kids. They are unbelievably loud. You know I love each and every one of them, I do. But can't I ever just have a nice quiet dinner?" asked Rowena, as Godric led her into their room.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, how about you, Salazar, Helga, and I enjoy a nice breakfast in the kitchens? Just the four of us? That sound good?" asked Godric.

Rowena simply nodded as she went into the bedroom and changed into pyjamas. Godric watched as she undressed, glowing with pride seeing the large bulge on her stomach, knowing that his child was in there.

Rowena smirked as she watched Godric watch her. "I love you Godric."

Godric's eyes traveled up her body to meet hers, "I love you too angel." He walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss before kissing her on the forehead and then going to dressing for bed himself.

They both got into their bed facing each other. Godric raised his hand to trace Rowena's face gently before placing his thumb under her chin and raising her face to his. It was a slow, passionate kiss that had Rowena feeling deliciously lightheaded.

Godric pulled back for air and while doing so let his hand wander down to her stomach. He waited patiently and was rewarded by feeling his child kick. His face brightened as he felt it, looking at Rowena, his eyes sparkling.

"Only three more months Godric," Rowena whispered, smiling.

"This is unreal. I can't wait for spoil my little princess,"

"You better hope it's a girl, or we might have a messed up boy," Rowena teased.

".ha," Godric rolled his eyes, "You're beautiful, Rowena,"

Blushing, Rowena burrowed her head in Godric's neck, "Thank you love."

After a few moments of relaxed silence, Godric looked at Rowena, "You are excited about our child right?"

Rowena looked at him, shocked, "Godric, of course! Why would you ask such a thing?"

Looking deep into her eyes, he sighed, "I'm just making sure love. Sometime I worry…"

"About?"

"I'm not sure," Godric chuckled lightly, "Just stupid nonsense, I guess."

"Honey, really. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Godric reassured her, "I promise."

Although she was still suspicious, Rowena allowed Godric to pull her lips to his, while he wandlessly extinguished the lights.

* * *

><p>"This year has been a long one, full of hard-work, success, and triumph. You have all made it far in your studies to become great witches and wizards, and we cannot wait to have you all back next year, along with other young children just as willing to learn. So enjoy this feast, and we shall see you again in September."<p>

There was a grand applause that quickly died out once the food was served. As Godric settled into his chair, he looked to his left to see Rowena already digging in, while nodding at whatever Helga had said. Rowena was positively glowing. Godric had thought that all the talk about pregnant women glowing was just silly, but he was definitely wrong. She was seven months along, and her stomach was round and full, which Rowena proudly showed off whenever she could.

Smiling to himself, he turned to his right and struck up a conversation with Salazar.

"It's hard to believe that the first year is over mate," said Salazar before sticking a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"But a grand year it was. Just think, we have many more years to come," Godric replied.

"Do you think I could talk to you about that?" asked Salazar.

"Of course?" Godric was confused about what Salazar had to say.

The dark-haired man lowered his voice so only Godric could hear. "I really do think we should have this school available for only Half-bloods, and Pure-bloods."

Godric's fist connected with the table and he whispered furiously, "Absolutely not Salazar! Are you crazy? Why would you want to exclude Muggle-borns?"

Salazar sneered, "Because _Mudbloods _probably just stole their magic from magical families."

"We have been over this. Somewhere in there family are other wizards or witches. They don't steal magic, it's impossible to do so! Use your head!" Godric growled.

"I am! I stand by thoughts. If you won't allow Mudbloods to be kicked out of Hogwarts, then fine. But you will never see one become a Slytherin." With that being said, Salazar stood up from the table and swept out of the Great Hall gracefully.

* * *

><p>"Come on darling just breathe!"<p>

"Merlin, Momma it hurts!" Tears were streaming down Rowena's face as the contractions rushed through her body.

Rossella, Ginnette and Helga were rushing around trying to get everything ready for the delivery, while Godric, Renzo, Garett and Salazar were waiting outside.

"This is driving me insane!" Godric was pacing the length of the door and wincing every time he heard his wife sob.

"Relax son, you will be with her soon," came Garett's relaxed voice. Godric turned to see the other three men sitting in some chairs playing a card game.

"How can you all look so relaxed?" Godric growled, "Aren't you worried at all?"

Salazar merely rolled his eyes; there was still tension between the two young adults, while Garett didn't pay a bit of attention to his son. It was Renzo, who looked over at Godric, the older man's eyes flashing with annoyance.

"You think I don't worry about my daughter. Think again Godric. You aren't the only one in this room that cares about her. You shouldn't be worried. My wife, your mother and Helga will take good care of her. Now, if you want to continue your pacing, by all means, but do be quiet. You are ruining my concentration." With that, Renzo lowered his head back to his head, leaving Godric feeling a mixture of surprise, guilt and anger.

Godric paced for another forty-five minutes because collapsing on the chair next to his father. Smiling slightly, Garett leaned over to his son. "Just relax. It won't be much longer now."

Finally, after ten minutes of Godric memorizing the cracks in the ceiling, the door leading to where Rowena was, opened. Helga poked her head out and smiled broadly. "Godric…"

Immediately, Godric stood up and walked over to Helga and into the room.

He looked at the middle of the room to see Rowena lying in bed, drenched in sweat and looking exhausted, but a radiant smile on her face. Ginnette was swiping her face clean while Rossella, whose back was to Godric, was at the sink.

The young man walked over to his bride, and swiped her hair off her forehead before he kissed it. He was so drawn into his wife that he didn't notice Rossella until she was beside him, holding an infant in a soft pink blanket. "Here is your daughter, Godric,"

With an awed look on his face, he took his daughter into his arms. Looking at the red squished face of his crying child, he instantly fell in love. He gently ran a finger from the top of her head that had his brown hair, in the form of wet curls, down to her chin. She immediately quieted down and opened her eyes to reveal chocolate brown eyes. _Rowena's _chocolate brown eyes. His heart filled with pride as he stared at the child that was so obviously his and Rowena's.

He looked down at his wife to see her crying joyfully, staring at the two people she cared for most in this world. "What are we going to name her?" she asked softly.

Godric looked back and forth from his wife to his daughter and the perfect name flowed easily from his mouth, "Madeleine."

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C. <strong>

**And that is the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Now, someone of you might find the title of this story to be familiar, and if you have read the story "The Curse of Eternity" by Beanacre0, then here is what has happened. I read her story and instantly fell in love with it, but I couldn't help but think about how she could have gone farther with the story. So, with her permission, I'm rewriting it! I'm using her same plot and characters, it's just going to be longer. If you're not into long stories, then I highly suggest that you go read hers because the idea behind the story is amazing. **

**Now, I do ask of you to please, please, please send me a review. This is the first story I've written that has made it on the internet, and I'm a bit nervous. So, please let me know what you think!**

**If you see any mistakes, please let me know, because this story is un-beta'd. If someone would like to become my beta, which I would very much appreciate, send me a PM.**

**Thanks,**

**Lil'MissLilyFlower**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Curse of Eternity**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Growing Up<strong>

* * *

><p>The next few years of Madeleine's life flew by. As an infant, she was cared for by her mother during the day, and then got to spend the evening with both parents. Godric and Rowena could easily say that little Madeleine was a magnificent baby. She only cried when she was hungry or needed a new nappy. Besides that, she was a joyful little thing, always laughing and cooing at her family.<p>

When Madeleine turned one, Rowena returned as the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Rossella and Ginnette would take turns watching the little angel until the school day was done.

Madeleine was always spoiled, not only by her parents and grandparents, but also her Aunt Helga and her distant Uncle Salazar. Every year for Madeleine's birthday she was loaded on with many presents from her large family and the other professors as well.

By the time she was three, Madeleine had shown her first signs of magic. She was in the kitchens along with her mother and Aunt Helga. She was watching the strange creatures her mom calls 'house-elfs' make her birthday cake. With a sweet giggle Madeleine reached her hands out, and to her delight the cake lifted off the counter and started floating toward her.

Rowena and Helga were dancing around the kitchen singing and laughing while making Madeleine's birthday dinner for later that week. They both stopped when they heard a large crash and a shriek of happiness. The two women turned to see the cake splattered all over Madeleine who was stuffing cake into her mouth as fast as possible.

Laughing, Rowena pulled out her wand and banished the cake, making Madeleine look up at her mom with a pout on her face.

"Helga, would you mind finishing up here? I'm going to go give Madeleine a bath," said Rowena, picking Madeleine up and tickling her stomach, eliciting a giggle.

"Sure Roe go ahead," said Helga warmly.

"Thanks!" Rowena said as she walked out of the kitchens. She continued to entertain her daughter as she walked up to her and Godric's chamber. When she walked in the bedroom, a warm smile appeared on her features when she saw Godric sitting in an armchair reading.

"Dada!" Madeleine squealed catching Godric's attention. Godric chuckled as he closed his book and stood up. Madeleine's hands were flailing as she tried to get to her dad.

"Hello angel," Godric said to Madeleine as he took her and hugged her to his chest. He then preceded to whisper, "Evening love," to Rowena before kissing her on the forehead. "I thought you two were in the kitchens?"

"We were but then Madeleine had an accident," said Rowena, lightly stroking Madeleine's short curly brown locks.

"A potty accident? I thought we were doing good?" Godric looked back and forth between Madeleine and Rowena.

"Oh no, a magic accident," Rowena smirked as joy flinted across Godric's face, "She made her cake float to her and completely cover her. I'm here to give her a bath."

"Can I help?" asked Godric as he passed Madeleine back to Rowena, the toddler immediately entwining her little hands into her mom's curls.

"Of course darling," said Rowena smiling at her husband. The family walked into the bathroom and Rowena undressed Madeleine while Godric filled the bathtub with warm water and tons of bubbles. Rowena set Madeleine into the tub and watched lovingly as Madeleine started hitting her open palms against the water, soaking herself and lightly splashing her parents. Godric used his wand to make the bubbles lift into the air and change colors to entertain his daughter.

Madeleine cooed at the bubbles as she popped them and watched as sparkles came out of them.

Rowena and Godric laughed as they tried to clean Madeleine who was stubbornly staying away from her parents so she would continue playing with the bubbles.

After they had gotten her clean and allowed her more time to play, Godric waved his wand to release the water and Rowena wrapped a towel around Madeleine.

The trio went back into the bedroom. Rowena lightly tossed Madeleine onto the bed while Godric went to grab clothes for the child. When Madeleine was completely dry, she slipped off the bed and started running around the room stark naked. Rowena sat down on the bed and watched contently as Godric chased Madeleine around the room. After an entertaining show of Godric allowing Madeleine to evade him, he grabbed her and brought her to the bed so Rowena could dress her.

All the running around had tired Madeleine out, so she was laying her head on her mom's stomach being soothed to sleep by her father's hand rubbing comforting circles on her back.

When Madeleine had fallen asleep, Rowena and Godric took their daughter to her room that jointed to their room. Rowena laid Madeleine down while Godric waved his wand to start her nightlight.

It glowed red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and then violet before revealing an entire rainbow. It then released shining misty creatures like unicorns, hippogriffs, griffins, and other animals galloping out of it.

Smiling, Godric grabbed Rowena's hand and she intertwined their fingers as they crept out of Madeleine's room and put a safety ward up. They both got into their sleepwear and laid down. Godric grabbed his book and continued reading while Rowena rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," Rowena murmured, feeling the lethargy seeping in.

"I love you too Roe," Godric replied kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

><p>"Madeleine! Come on it! We need to get you ready!" Rowena called out to her daughter. The witch watched as Madeleine got up from where she was laying with Wings and Sun.<p>

When Godric had first suggested to Rowena that it was time for Madeleine to meet their animals, Rowena was hesitant. But it proved to be a good idea because Madeleine had become very attached to the creatures and vice versa.

Madeleine bounded toward her mother with the energy only a six year old girl could possess. She jumped into Rowena's outstretched arms who took Madeleine upstairs. Madeleine got to sit at Rowena's vanity while the blonde witch fixed Madeleine's hair into perfect ringlets.

"Momma, why must I go to the party with you and Daddy?" Madeleine asked, "I'll be good! I'll listen to Duffy, and stay in my room-"

"Madeleine, darling don't you want to see everyone? Aunt Helga, Uncle Sal, Grandma Ross and Gin, and Grandpa Ren and Garett?" asked Rowena as she helped Madeleine put on her dress.

"Well yeah, but they aren't the only ones that are going to be there. Other families will be too. Momma," Madeleine's voice dropped to a whisper, "None of the kids like me."

Rowena frowned. She was well aware of how the other kids of family friends treated her daughter. She and Godric were at a loss of what to do. All the kids that were treating Madeleine unfairly were the kids that Rowena and Godric were hoping Madeleine would grow up with. The problem, Rowena decided, is how advanced Madeleine is. She's too smart. Rowena and Godric taught her to adore reading, researching and learning. The other children were jealous of her brains.

"Then just stay near your father and I," said Rowena, "I hope you know those children are just jealous. They are afraid to reach out to you because you're so smart."

"Then maybe I don't want to be smart!" Rowena looked into Madeleine's flushed face. Her heart sank when she was tears flowing down her daughter's cheeks.

Rowena took Madeleine into her arms and started rocking her. "Darling, you don't know just how lucky you are to know all that you do. You intimidate the other children. But since they won't take the time to get to know you, they aren't worth your time. Answer me this, would you like your father or I to talk to them?"

"No!" Madeleine shouted.

"Madeleine," Rowena scolded, "Inside voice."

"Sorry momma," Madeleine said meekly. "I just don't think it's a good idea. It's not like I really _want _to be friends with them. Really! I'm happy with my family, and Sun, and Wings, and Duffy, and Soppy. Besides, once I go to Hogwarts I'm sure I'll meet new people who I can get along with."

"Madeleine, you really are too smart for your years," said Rowena beaming. "Just stay with your father and I, and I promise you'll have fun, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," said Madeleine, smiling at her mother.

* * *

><p>"We have a surprise for you,"<p>

Madeleine was looking at her parents suspiciously. The three of them were sitting at the kitchen table of their summer cottage eating breakfast, when an owl had arrived with something for Godric.

Madeleine, who was eleven now, had her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, reading to go out and take a ride of Wings. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, Godric handed his daughter an envelope. On it read:

**Mrs. M. Gryffindor**

**Second Bedroom, Second Floor**

**27 Maple Ave. **

**Cloak Hallow**

She looked up at her parents with confusion on her face, "Why does this have my name on it?"

"Why don't you open it darling?" asked Rowena coyly.

Opening the envelope she took out the two pieces of paper. The first one read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: **Godric Gryffindor

Dear Ms. Gryffindor,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Salazar Slytherin

_Deputy Headmaster_

By the time Madeleine had finished reading the letter, her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide open. "I-I," she stuttered, "I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Well course darling! You're a witch," Rowena beamed.

You'll be going to the finest school there is!" said Godric.

There was silence in the kitchen for a couple seconds before Madeleine started hoping and jumping around cheering! "I'm going to Hogwarts! I can't believe it! I'm going!"

Madeleine bounded into her parents arms shaking with happiness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We'll go get all your supplies this weekend," Rowena said, stroking Madeleine's hair.

* * *

><p>"Now, we'll see you later at the school, okay?" Rowena told Madeleine.<p>

They were standing beside the Hogwarts Express with Godric helping Madeleine on the train.

"Just enjoy your ride, make some friends and then come into the castle ready to learn," said Godric smiling.

"Yes sir," said Madeleine, slightly breathless from all the excitement.

The train whistle rand and Madeleine gave Rowena and Godric quick hugs before hoping on the rain. The couple watched the train take off, until it had vanished from view.

Godric and Rowena looked at each other before Godric pulled his wife into his arms and Apparated them to the castle.

Meanwhile, Madeleine had just sat down in an empty compartment when two people poked their heads in the doorway.

"Hello. May we please sit with you?" one of the children asked.

Madeleine nodded politely and motioned to the seats opposite of her. While they walked in and put their trunks up, Madeleine took time to study them.

The child that had spoken was a young girl, obviously a first year like herself. She had shoulder-length straight golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was pale and very petite.

The other child was a boy with black shaggy hair, his bangs falling into his green eyes. He was obviously quiet, the brooding look on his face told Madeleine that much.

Once the two children got their trunks in place they sat down, the young girl perched on the edge of the seat while the boy was slouched on the seat getting comfortable.

"Hi! My name is Destiny Avanti! And this is Stark Salazar," Madeleine looked over at the boy in surprise, while he nodded lazily at her. "We're both first years and he's my best friend! We're best friends! Have been since we were little babies! I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts! We're all gonna learn so much, we'll turn into great witches and wizards! I can't wait to excel in all of my classes! What's your name?"

A sudden silence took over the compartment. Madeleine was trying to comprehend what all the young girl had managed to say in one breath. Madeleine looked back and forth between Destiny and Stark. Finally the last question Destiny asked registered in Madeleine's brain, "Oh, uh, it's Madeleine."

"Nice to meet you Madeleine, wow Madeleine! That's a long name! Mind if I call you Maddie? Awesome! I can tell we're gonna be great friends, you and I! Hopefully we'll get put in the same House! Then we can do each others nails and hair! Oh I love your hair! Are those curls natural? They don't look natural but they're still pretty! My hair is sickly straight! Stark's is nice too, but I don't like his bangs -"

"- I like it," Madeleine interjected. She glanced at Stark to see him looking at her with a faint look of curiosity on his face. She smiled gently at him, but instead of smiling back, he turned his head to look out the window.

Madeleine didn't really understand his behavior. She was going to question him when she realized that Destiny was already talking again. "-figuration will probably be my best class. You see, my mom is practically best friends with the professor that teaches it, so I'm sure I'll get special treatment."

Madeleine had to keep herself from laughing at Destiny's words. Every Saturday afternoon in the summertime, Madeleine could remember her mom getting dressed up and joining other witches for tea for an hour or so. Every time Rowena would get home and blow up to Godric about very improper comments that would be made by a woman named Celeste Avanti. Madeleine knew without a doubt that Destiny was this woman's daughter.

For a while, Madeleine tuned out Destiny's annoying chatter, just nodding at appropriate times. She was actually watching Stark.

It seemed like he hadn't moved the entire ride. He didn't seem restless, but not relaxed either. Madeleine just couldn't figure it out. Her main question was how the loud, chatty, annoying Destiny could become friends with a quiet, mysterious boy like Stark. It made no sense.

A loud voice that echoed over the train broke Madeleine out of her thoughts. "All children please put on your robes at this time. We shall be arriving at Hogwarts in forty-five minutes."

Madeleine was about to get up to leave when Stark stood up, grabbed a small duffel bag and silently walked out. Destiny continued to talk on without stopping while they changed. Madeleine continued to ignore her until she heard Destiny mentioning herself.

"- Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had a child! Mother wanted their child and me to meet when we were young but for some reason, Rowena wouldn't allow it. We think that their kid has some disease. Or worse, she's a Squib," Destiny broke out into giggles.

Madeleine felt her face grow red in anger. Without even glancing at the other girl, Madeleine stormed out of the compartment. She walked down the hallway desperately looking for a loo. She began wondering if all the kids thought that of her. In the summer, she and her parents lived in a Muggle village. Rowena and Godric wanted to have the privacy that they wouldn't have acquired if they lived in a Wizarding village.

Blinking rapidly, Madeleine wasn't paying attention to where she was going and smacked right into someone. What a surprised gasp, she fell onto her butt. A light sob escaped her lips before she could stop it. Two hands appeared in front of her face, and with a pitiful sniff, she grabbed the hands and let the person pull her up. She came face to face with Stark.

He had no expression on his face but Madeleine could see curiosity in his eyes. Stark quickly let Madeleine go but continued to stare at her.

"You alright?" Madeleine had to lean closer to Stark to hear his faint whisper. His voice, although still high since he hadn't gone through puberty, was slightly raspy, as if he wasn't used to talking.

"Uh, yeah," Madeleine was annoyed with herself that she could hear shakiness in her voice.

"Right," Madeleine could see amusement fill his eyes, before letting the curiosity take back over, "What did Destiny say?"

"It's no big deal, she just accidently insulted me," Madeleine shrugged, "She didn't mean to."

"Just ignore her," said Stark, as he started ushering her back to the compartment, "That's what I do."

Madeleine was about to question his and Destiny's friendship, but they had already walked back into the compartment.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride was the same as before; Destiny blabbed on while Stark and Madeleine sat in silence.<p>

When the train came to a stop, Destiny grabbed both Stark and Madeleine's hand and raced off.

All the first years were taken to a side room once they arrived into the castle, while the other students walked into the Great Hall. All the young students nervously waited for a professor to come collect them.

Finally the door opened, revealing Rowena Gryffindor. Madeleine had to restrain herself from walking to her mother's side.

Rowena smiled when she was Madeleine in the crown of first years. She was a bit concerned though to see her eyes red looking around the sides. She cleared her throat and said, "We're ready for you."

The children followed Rowena out of the room and into the Great Hall. Madeleine shrunk back a little when she saw all of the older students staring at them.

After the long walk to the end of the Great Hall, Rowena stopped them before walking up by herself to where the Sorting Hat and scroll were floating. She opened the scroll and called out the first name.

"Avanti, Destiny,"

Destiny squeezed Madeleine's and Stark's hands before walking up to Rowena. The professor urged Destiny to turn before placing the hat on her head. There was a silence for about a moment before the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table exploded with applause while Rowena took off the Hat and allowed Destiny to join the table. As Rowena continued calling names, Madeleine found herself getting more and more nervous about her being called. She could feel her body starting to shake slightly.

Madeleine found herself looking up at Start, who she was holding hands with. He had a look of pure boredom on his face. She didn't see how she could possibly be so calm. She was also curious about his last name. Slytherin. There's no way he could be her uncle Sal's child. Madeleine knew that Salazar had an older brother named Silven, although she had never met him.

Madeleine pulled herself out of her thoughts just as her mother said, "Gryffindor, Madeleine." The entire Hall went silent. Madeleine squeezed Stark's hand before letting go and walking up to her mother on shaky legs. The mother and daughter smiled at each other before Madeleine turned around. All of the students were furiously whispering by that point. Madeleine easily spotted Destiny, who was looking at the young witch with a dumbfounded expression. She quickly looked array from Destiny, her eyes settling on Stark. As usual, his facial expression was blank. Madeleine wished she were closer so she could look into his eyes and see what he was feeling.

Rowena placed the hat on her daughters head, and Madeleine was slightly surprised when a voice whispered into her ear. "Ahh, the daughter of two of the founders. You many be the most difficult to Sort. You have the best qualities of both Godric and Rowena. A need to do well, learn, and succeed, bravery, loyalty. But your heart tells me where to place you, and that is GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and shouts. Madeleine glanced back at her father while Rowena took off the hat. Godric winked at her while clapping enthusiastically. Madeleine then looked up at her mom who smiled and winked before urging her to go to her table. She bounded over to the Gryffindor table who immediately started shaking her hand and introducing themselves.

Everyone finally settled down and Rowena was able to continue calling out names. Madeleine watched as the children dwindled down to two students, Stark and a young girl with wavy black hair. Rowena looked at the scroll and look a double take before calling out, "Slytherin, Stark."

Madeleine looked up at the High table to see her father and aunt looking surprised while her uncle was frowning. When Stark reached Madeleine's mother, she could clearly see space between the bottom of the hat and the top of Stark's hear when the Hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Madeleine frowned as she watched Stark walk over to the opposite side of the room to join the Slytherins. She was worried that with him being a Slytherin and Destiny being a Hufflepuff that they would never see each other. She was distracted from her thoughts when Rowena called out the last name, "Whinier, Aphrodite,"

Madeleine smiled at the name, as the young girl walked up to Rowena. She watched as her mother set the hat on Aphrodite's head, which soon called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

She started clapping with the rest of her Table while Rowena took the hat and motioned to the Gryffindor Table.

Aphrodite sat next to Madeleine shyly, who then reached her hand out to shake Aphrodite's.

"Hi, I'm Madeleine," said the young witch smiling.

"Aphrodite, nice to meet you," she said, quietly.

And from that, a new friendship had been made, Madeleine was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Madeleine's first year went by as quickly as it had come. She was excelling in all of her classes with the highest marks. Since she was so smart, people tended to judge her before they got to know her. It really didn't bother Madeleine much though. She made friends with a couple Ravenclaws who had the same love for learning as she did. She also was able to become closer to Destiny and Stark.<p>

Madeleine wasn't sure if she even liked Destiny, but she figured that it was worth staying around for Stark's sake. She didn't understand how they could be friends, but they weren't very forthcoming with the information, so finally Madeleine just left it alone.

She also became really close to Aphrodite. Like herself, she was rather smart and was therefore a loner. People made fun of her name, which Aphrodite explained, was a hand-me-down name. It had been in their family for centuries, and apparently her mother wanted to continue it, even though her father wanted to name her Blaire.

Every week was mostly the same routine but it was never boring to Madeleine. Mondays through Fridays, she would wake up and head down to the Great Hall with Aphrodite and eat breakfast with her then meet up with Destiny and Stark for a bit outside the Hall before going off to separate classes. Slytherin and Gryffindor were usually paired for classes while the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were, so Stark, Madeleine and Aphrodite all became pretty good friends.

Madeleine had to be careful though with Destiny and Aphrodite. It seemed that Destiny had no problem with putting Aphrodite down as much as possible. So the young girl would usually go hang out with other Gryffindors that she was friendly with, until Destiny wasn't around. Then, Aphrodite, Madeleine, and Stark would just talk and hang out.

Although Madeleine loved being with Aphrodite, her favorite thing to do was just hang out with Stark alone. There was something about him that very much intrigued the young witch, and she was determined to figure it out by talking to him as much as possible.

Their conversations consisted mostly of Madeleine talking about her past with her family or asking questions about Stark. He would then comment with as minimal words as possible. When Madeleine would run out of things to talk about, they would settle into a comfortable silence. Madeleine had gotten so used to the tranquil atmosphere around him that whenever Destiny would join him, it would be hard for her to get used to the loud chatter and annoying squeals.

The weekends, mostly belonged to her family. She would spend the time with her mom and dad catching up or with her Aunt Helga helping with the animals, or every once and a while she would venture down to the dungeons with her mom to see Uncle Salazar.

When Christmas had arrived, Godric and Rowena had decided, along with Helga and Salazar that they would all stay at the castle. Madeleine was slightly upset to know that Aphrodite, Stark, and Destiny were all going home, but at the same time she was rather grateful that she would get to spend it with her family.

The rest of the school went by uneventfully. It mainly consisted of Madeleine studying as much as she could. When the testing arrived, she got the highly scores possible.

* * *

><p>The summer was a great time for Madeleine. For the first time, she was getting owls from her friends inviting her for play dates. Madeleine and Aphrodite spent a lot of time together. They liked to meet up at different Wizarding villages to explore, meeting other young witches and wizards.<p>

She only saw Destiny three times over the summer. Although her parents refused to admit it, Madeleine knew it was because of where they lived. Mrs. Avanti didn't want her child running around a Muggle village, and Rowena didn't want Madeleine to be alone with Mrs. Avanti.

Madeleine didn't even see Stark over the summer. Destiny had just told her once that, "Stark's unavailable," and had gotten no more information about him.

When September arrived, Madeleine was eager to get back to Hogwarts.

When they got to the train, Rowena and Godric helped Madeleine before saying a quick goodbye and vanishing. Madeline immediately went off to find Aphrodite, Destiny, and Stark.

She found Aphrodite first who was sitting with other second years from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She sat with them for a bit before going off to find her other friends. She finally located Destiny and Stark sitting in the last compartment. She could hear Destiny's voice before she even reached the door. She stopped before going in however, when she realized that Destiny wasn't just chatting, she was yelling.

"-such an idiot! People are going to notice! You know Father expects you to hide every mark!"

Madeleine moved as close to the door as she could without getting caught.

"I didn't have time Destiny." Stark's voice was faint as usual, but it as much deeper than it had been the year before.

"Of course you did! I saw it when we got up! We didn't leave for another thirty minutes! People will start to ask questions -"

"And when they do, I'll just easily lie. Gosh Destiny, what is your problem?" Stark's voice had gotten slightly stronger, yet there wasn't a single emotion in his voice.

"What do you think will happen if Father realizes what you're doing?" Destiny's voice turned into a deadly whisper.

Destiny was about to continue when Stark looked away from her, and accidently locked eyes with Madeleine. His eyes subtlety widened. Madeleine grimaced, before pushing the door open and acting like she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey Destiny, Stark! You guys ready for our second year?" Madeleine tried to act as perky and cheerful as ever, yet she couldn't stop herself from glancing back and forth between the other occupants of the compartment.

Destiny had turned from dangerously furious to looking like she might burst from happiness, and Stark slumped down in his seat, lowering his face making his hair slant over his eyes slightly.

"MADDIE!" Destiny squealed and jumping into Madeleine's arms and twirling her around. When they stopped Madeleine was peering over Destiny's shoulder to look at Stark. He felt eyes on him and looked up. Madeleine's eyes bulged when she saw a gigantic purple and blue bruise that took up a majority of the left side of his face.

'_What happened to him?_' was Madeleine's thoughts.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the summer before Madeleine's sixth year that Hogwarts that she realized what was going on between Destiny and Stark.<p>

Being a teenager, Madeleine had really matured into her body. Many people commented to her on how much she looked like her mother except for her brown hair. Her face had completely lost its baby fat leaving it long and slender. She had high cheekbones, plump lips, almond shaped eyes, thin arched eyebrows, and a little pert nose. The five years from running from class to class and then to the Gryffindor tower kept her in great shape.

If people thought Madeleine was pretty though, she didn't hold a candle to Destiny. By fifth year, she was introduced to tanning, blonde highlights, curling spells, skin clearing potions, and teeth whitening tricks. She looked like a goddess. Madeleine always felt somewhat self-conscious around her. Stark didn't help her self-esteem either.

At 6'2'', Stark was a dark-haired Adonis. His raven hair swooped down to partially covered his intense green eyes. He had a rock hard jaw someone could crack a nutcracker on, long, think lips, arched cheekbones, straight, white teeth, and no blemishes. His body could have been chiseled out of stone. It was pure muscle. He was stonic, though. As the years past he got more and more reclusive.

The good thing was that Madeleine was so used to being around him that she now noticed that to most people he looked emotionless. But she would occasionally see an eyebrow tick; his eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter, his jaw clench slightly. She was now able to tell how he felt without having to see the emotions in his eyes.

Over the summer, Madeleine had been determined to stay in contact with Stark. So she started sending owls off to him, instructing the owl to make sure that the letter made it directly to his hands. She started off with simple questions at the beginning of the summer, to get him to open up a bit.

_Dear Stark,_

_How are things at your house? I hope well! It's rather boring around here; Aphrodite is away on a trip with her parents for most of the summer and who knows what Destiny is up to, so I've been stuck at home with practically nothing to do. Well, not really stuck, I love home. This village really is quite nice. Father grew up here, so Grandma Ginnette and Grandpa Garett are right around the corner. Whenever I run out of books to read, I can always go over there and count on Grandma to have a new one waiting for me. _

_About once a week, I'll go back to Hogwarts with Aunt Helga to help her out with the creatures and plants. She goes every day, but since I'll be back in just a couple months, I'd like some kind of break. I thought that since we don't get a lot of time to talk, just the two of us since Destiny is always around blabbing, that I'd ask you some questions via owl. If you don't mind. So here we go!_

_1. Favorite color?_

_2. Favorite thing to do?_

_3. Favorite food?_

_4. Favorite pastime?_

_5. Favorite sport?_

_6. Favorite class at school?_

_7. Favorite teacher?_

_Just some generic questions for now. I hate not seeing you daily. Hope you write back soon!_

_Sincerely, _

_Madeleine Gryffindor_

A response hadn't gotten back to her until 5 days later.

_Madeleine,_

_I must say I was surprised to get this. Your owl is very smart. Usually, none can get to me. Home life is home. Not fantastic, not horrible. It's in the middle, I guess. Although it might sound boring to you, your life seems fantastic to me. Getting to run around, learn more, visit the castle. So the questions, it's an interesting idea, as long as you answer the question you ask. That's my condition._

_So, _

_1. Black_

_2. Read_

_3. Treacle tart (when I can get it, which is rare)_

_4. Read (again)_

_5. Just flying (Not much of a sport person)_

_6. Defense against the Dark Arts_

_7. Professor Gryffindor _

_Hope you're satisfied. Make sure you answer these back. Hope to hear from you again soon._

_Stark S. _

Every time that Madeline would send a new letter, she would attach to her owl, a small batch of treacle tarts and a book for Stark to read. He would also send by his gratitude in the letter. She kept sending letter that had generic questions until the last day in July she sent:

_Dearest Stark,_

_I must say, I'm rather interested in hearing more about your home life. I guess, tell me about your parents, do you have any siblings? Pets? What's your home look like? Do you have friends that stay over? What do you guys do? _

_I'll go ahead and answer the questions. You already know about my mom and dad since they're the headmaster and Transfiguration teacher. But I'm an only child, I have many pets, but the two that I play with the most is mother's Hippogriff, Wings, and father's Griffin, Sun. My parents and I live in a quaint little cottage during the summer. Mother said that she wants us all to be close during the summer since the castle is so big. It's one story, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room, and dining room. Our backyard is rather large, since it has to hold all of the animals comfortably. We have a large tree in the back where dad hooked up a swing. I usually spend my afternoons laying on that, reading. _

_I usually don't have friends over. Whenever Aphrodite and I are hanging out, we go to the other Wizarding villages to check them out, or we're over at her house. No parents really feel comfortable letting their child be in a Muggle village without them being there. _

_Hope you answer back soon!_

_Love, Madeleine_

It was almost a week before Stark had replied.

_Madeleine, _

_My situation is tricky. I'm going to let you know now, that almost no one knows of my past and my life now, so it would be in your best interest not to go talking to people about this. Now, that you would, I know you. _

_My father, Silven, who is Salazar Slytherin's older brother, and my mother Genevieve, were actually very devoted parents. They loved me very much, and always helped me succeed. But mother was very adventurous. She loved traveling the world. My father, the love sick fool, went anywhere she wanted. One time when I was six, they went dragon hunting. They dropped me off at Uncle Salazar's. They promised Salazar that they would be gone for three weeks at the most. Three weeks turned into a month, one month turned into two. On the third month, Salazar took me to my grandmother's, and he and my grandfather went searching for my parents. _

_They came back two weeks later, with news that my parents were dead. Neither my grandparents or Salazar could stand the sight of me; they say I look just like my father, except for my eyes. So they sent me to live with the Avanti's. Destiny's mother is actually my mom's cousin. It was actually perfect at the time, because there had been a deal put between my mother and Celeste that Destiny and I would marry when we get older. But when I turned ten, I accidently let go one of their house-elfs, by giving him a shirt. At the time, I didn't understand what I was doing. He just looked cold. But I was severely punished for it, and sentenced to taking his place. So, I'm always doing chores, getting punished if I do something wrong. The whole gig. _

_Destiny's parents don't let any friends come over for me, and I always have to find whenever Destiny has friends over. _

_Now, you can't let anyone know about this. I could get into a lot of trouble if someone found out. _

_Hope you're safe and well,_

_Yours,_

_Stark_

Madeleine had to wipe away tears. She understood now, why Stark was the way he is. Those horrible people, treating Stark that way. She vowed that she would do something to help.

* * *

><p>When school was back in session, Madeleine worked very hard to make sure that Stark was okay. Luck seemed to be on their side, because over the summer Destiny had a summer fling with a Ravenclaw from the school, and spent every waking moment with him at school, leaving Madeleine and Stark together.<p>

Although he had told her not to let anyone know what was going on, she told her parents. She felt like adults had the right to know. At the moment, Rowena and Godric were trying to figure out whether they should let Salazar know what's going on.

The raven-haired man had been acting strange for a while. Very quiet and withdrawn from people, and sulking in the shadows. He rarely talked to the other Founders anymore, let alone other professors. They didn't know if he would honestly care anymore.

They decided that it would be smart to just leave him out of everything until Stark was safely with them.

A week before Christmas Break, Stark was called to the Headmaster's office. Confused, Stark walked to the office and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Godric said. When Stark walked him, he was surprised to see not only the Headmaster seating at his desk, but Professor Gryffindor and Madeleine were lodging in two armchairs off to the side, quietly talking to each other. They both looked up at Stark when he walked in. Rowena's face was curious, while Madeleine looked nervous and a bit excited.

"Have I done something wrong sir?" asked Stark.

"Of course not my boy. I actually have something to offer you," Godric said.

"Oh," Madeleine knew he was surprised by a slight widening of his eyes.

"We heard about your situation," Madeleine winced when Stark's eyebrows furrowed, his jaw clenched and his eyes shot to meet hers. He was furious.

"Madeleine," his voice was low with anger. She quickly got out of her seat and went over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I want you to please calm down and listen to what my father has to say," she whispered into his ear. "Please."

When she felt him stiffly nod, she let go and went back and sat down beside her mother.

"We were quite surprised when we found out what has happened to you, and that Professor Slytherin has done nothing to stop it."

"He doesn't know, sir," Stark assured him.

"Which is wrong on his part," Godric insisted. "As your uncle, it should have been his responsibility to take care of you. And he would have had help. If he would have kept you, he would have had Professor Gryffindor," he inclined his head toward Rowena, "myself, and Professor Hufflepuff to help."

"Well, we can't change the past, I'm afraid," Stark said quietly.

"But we can change the present," said Godric, "I am inviting you to permanently stay with Professor Gryffindor, Madeleine and I until you graduate Hogwarts and can get a firm job."

Stark was shocked. He was surprisingly not even trying to hide his emotions. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised, mouth slightly agape.

"No child deserves to go through what you're going through," said Rowena, catching his attention. "So when the train comes to pick up students for Christmas Break, you can stay behind with Madeleine. Since we have a responsibility to the school, we always stay here. Then, when summer comes you will be coming home with us."

"And if anyone tries to make a fuss or stop you," Godric continued, "Let them answer to us. But, you don't need to make a decision right now. Think on it, and by the end of the week, come to either I, Professor Gryffindor, or Madeleine with your answer."

"Thank you sir," Stark lowered his head in a polite bow to both Godric and Rowena, before slipping out the door.

"Go to him, Madeleine," Godric murmured. "He may need you."

Madeleine nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Madeleine was worried. In two hours the train would be arriving, and Madeleine hasn't been able to talk to Stark at all. He was avoiding her. She wondered if she overstepped their friendship boundaries by telling her parents.<p>

She was nervously pacing the library, haven given up on trying to read, when she felt someone watching her. She spun around to find Stark leaning against one of the book shelves.

"Stark." She whispered.

He inclined his head slightly, before pushing himself away from the books and walking to her. He stopped when he was mere inches from her. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair from her face to settle behind her ear, before grabbing her chin between his forefinger and thumb, kissed her forehead, and whispering against it, "I will,"

Overtaken with joy, Madeleine jumped into his arms.

"I'm so glad you decided this! You won't regret it!" Madeleine said, as she slowly pulled away from him.

Before she could get too far from him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug, "Seriously, thank you love. I'm getting out of there because of you."

"You're welcome Stark," said Madeleine softly, "You know I'd do anything for you."

Stark smiled. He let her go and packed up her stuff before slinging her book bag over his shoulder and then extending his arm out for her to take. She smiled as she took the outstretched arm and allowed him to escort her out of the library.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve, and Madeleine and Stark were taking a stroll over the grounds.<p>

Madeleine watched as Stark let out a breath of air and looked around with a gentle smile.

"You're happy," Madeleine stated.

Stark looked down at her, him looking more at peace than she had ever seen him, "I have a lot to be happy for."

"Oh really?" Madeleine knocked her shoulder against his lightly.

"Yeah," said Stark, knocking her shoulder back, "I'm grateful that your parents are such kind people, allowing me to stay with you. I'm grateful that the Avanti's haven't come trying to force me back home. But most importantly, I'm grateful that you took the time to get to know me these past six years. If it weren't for you, I would be at the Avanti manor right now. I owe you my free life Madeleine."

By that point, they had stopped walking. Without breaking eye contact, Stark grabbed one of Madeleine's hands and sweetly kissed the back of it.

Madeleine's head was swimming. She couldn't form a single coherent sentence. Stark smirked as she watched her try to gain her composure. He knew how affect she was by him.

Stark grabbed Madeleine's hand and they started walking again. Stark thought she was going to pull her hand away, so he was pleasantly surprised when she linked their fingers and curled her other hand around his bicep, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you cara, for everything," Stark said quietly.

Madeleine felt a flush appear on her cheeks, "Daddy calls Momma that."

"What, cara?" Stark asked. When he felt her head nod he said, "It just seems appropriate."

Madeleine laughed, rolling her eyes, "Don't let my father hear that. I swear he thinks I'm still a child."

"Well technically you are," Stark tired to reason.

"I'm sixteen! I'll be a legal adult soon," Madeleine fired back.

"And I think even then you'll still be daddy's little girl," Stark teased, "It's not a bad thing, you know."

Madeleine let out an annoyed huff, before taking a deep breath, letting her eyes close, "Yeah, I know. You're right."

Stark's smirk was smug as he replied, "I know."

That earned him a sound smack to the chest which resulted in him chasing her around the grounds.

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas,"<p>

Stark looked up startled. He was down in the kitchens eating a small breakfast. Since it was rather early, he didn't expect anyone to be awake. He was proved wrong though, as he watched Madeleine's mother walk further into the room, hugging her plush robe closer to her.

"Happy Christmas Professor Gryffindor," he said politely, bowing his head.

Rowena chuckled, "Please Stark, school is not in session right now. It's Rowena."

"Rowena then," Stark said, getting a feel for how it sounded coming out of his mouth. "May I inquire as to what you're doing down here so early? I would have thought that you'd either be asleep or with your husband and Madeleine."

Rowena took a cup of tea off a house-elf's tray while smiling gratefully at him and sat down in front of Stark, "When Madeleine was younger, every year on Christmas she would be running into Godric's and my room at five o'clock to open presents. When she turned thirteen though, that stopped. Godric uses it to his advantage to get more sleep, I, on the other hand, always wake up early now."

Stark smiled as he envisioned a young overexcited Madeleine jumping on her parent's bed, trying to wake them up.

"What abut you?" Rowena asked, after taking a sip of her drink, "What's your excuse?"

"Just couldn't sleep," Stark shrugged. When he looked at Rowena, he saw the same concerned look in her eye that he sees in Madeleine's and found himself unloading everything onto her. "I keep getting a bad feeling about the Avanti's. I mean, they haven't even tried to send me a letter demanding me to come home or at least asking me where my location is."

"That's because they sent Godric and I a letter, Stark," Rowena said quietly.

"What? Why? What did it say?" Stark asked.

"It was Celeste demanding to know where you were. So we sent a letter back telling her. Needless to say, she wasn't so happy," Rowena chuckled.

Stark felt overwhelming gratitude boil up inside him. "Thank you," he said emotionally. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what all your family has done for me."

"Stark, you're part of this family now," said Rowena, smiling. "We all care for you, including Godric, although you'll never get more out of him than a "manly" hug, _maybe_!"

Rowena laughed heartedly as that and Stark smiled at the obvious joy overtaking her features.

"But I have to ask you Stark," said Rowena, growing serious, "Is anything going on between you and Madeleine?"

One of Stark's eyebrows rose in mild surprise.

"Why would you ask me such a question?" asked Stark, who leaned back in his chair looking completely relaxed, yet slightly befuddled. Rowena was slightly taken back to find no emotions on his face.

"Well Godric and I were hoping that you two had feelings for each other, so we wouldn't have to arrange a marriage for her," Rowena inwardly jumped for joy when she noticed Stark's jaw clench. "We want what's best for our daughter, and if your relationship with her is strictly platonic, then Godric and I need to find someone that will be good for her. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Stark gritted out, "But an arranged marriage?"

"Of course Stark, we can't have Madeleine graduating without having someone to provide and take care of her."

"What if we have more than a platonic relationship?" asked Stark, "hypothetically speaking."

"If you two want to be together then by all means we would be overjoyed, and stop searching for a husband at once, hypothetically speaking, of course," said Rowena, smiling coyly.

They both sat in silence while Rowena finished her tea, and Stark scooped the last remains of his eggs into his mouth.

When they were both finished, Rowena stood and smiled down at Stark, "Godric and Madeleine should be up soon. We should go join them."

Stark simply got up to follow Rowena while nodding his head toward the house-elfs in thanks for the meal. The walk back to Rowena and Godric's private quarters was a comfortable silence. Stark could see where Madeleine got so many of her personality traits.

They walked through the portrait to find Godric and Madeleine sitting on the floor in the middle of the room laughing. Stark watched as Madeleine threw her head back, her brown curls flying around her as her light laughter filled the room, matching Godric's deep chuckles nicely. Stark's stomach clenched slightly in excitement as Madeleine looked over at him, laughter still bubbling from her, and looking truly happy being around her family. The feelings that he suddenly got, made him think back to his and Rowena's conversation. It really wasn't hard in the least to see Madeleine and himself together. He just doubted that Madeleine felt anything for him.

Madeleine quickly stood up and went over to the two newcomers. She grabbed their hands and ushered them over to the floor where Godric was currently leaning against a couch. Rowena took her place, sitting next to her husband, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Stark and Madeleine sat down in front of them, with Madeleine closest to the tree so she could hand out presents.

Stark was surprised as Madeleine handed him present after present. She noticed the look on his face and murmured, "A lot of these are presents from your professors and fellow students. You'll get mine later."

Stark merely nodded and they all started opening presents. Stark couldn't help but sneak looks at Madeleine every once and a while. What Rowena said about the two teenagers really hit Stark hard. He couldn't deny it to himself; Madeleine had definitely burrowed herself in his heart. Her cheeks were tinted with a lovely pink from laughing so much with her parents, and emotions were practically bursting out her eyes. She looked over at him at the exact moment he turned his head to look at her. The beautiful smile that graced her lips filled Stark with a happy, warm feeling, and he easily returned the smile. Stark wished that he never had to leave her side.

* * *

><p>Madeleine was sitting on the floor in the common room of her parents' quarters reading a new book she had gotten, when a warm body slid behind hers.<p>

She instantly relaxed against the person, knowing it was Stark. She recognized his body anywhere, from the hard muscle of his chest that was currently pressed to her back, the enticing smell of his cologne. While she laid her head on his shoulder, forgetting about the book she was reading, he gently kissed her forehead, and took the said book from her hand to set it aside. He then, looped his arms around her waist and sighed contently.

Madeleine took it upon herself to grab one of his hands and start absentmindedly playing with his fingers. "You have no idea how glad I am that you decided to stay here,"

"I would have been crazy not to, cara," Stark murmured into her ear, "Out of the two options of going to the Avanti's house and being forced to play house-elf or stay at the castle with a beautiful companion, the decision was rather easy to make."

"Would you like your present now?" asked Madeleine, sounding breathless.

"I don't know about you, but I am actually quite comfortable sitting here," said Stark as he took in the sweet smell of lemons, and the deeply comforting smell of vanilla that was radiating off of the young witch in his arms.

She chuckled as she turned slightly, so she could nestle more into his embrace, "I really think you'll like it though,"

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything Madeleine. You know I wasn't able to get you anything," said Stark, feeling guilty.

"So? I wanted to get you something, so I did," Stark smiled faintly as he recognized the stubborn tilt in her voice and the furrow in her brow. He ran his thumb gently over it and noticed that she immediately relaxed.

"Fine cara, I'll open it," Stark said with slight reluctance. Smiling, she _accioed _the gift so she wouldn't have to leave his embrace and handed him a box that was wrapped in Gryffindor colors.

He unwrapped the gift and opened the box to find a necklace. He lifted it out of the box. It was a simple silver chain that had a black disc hanging onto it. As he looked closer he saw that colors started to swirl around it. Streaks of pinks, light purples, and blues were most prominent. At Stark's confused look she said, "This is an emotion necklace."

At Stark's awed look, Madeleine laughed, and he watched as orange-yellow streaks appeared as well. "So people will know how I'm feeling by looking at this?" Stark asked.

More orange-yellow streaks filled the disc as Madeleine's cheeks tinted red, "Not exactly. These are _my _emotions."

Stark looked back and forth between Madeleine and her gift to him. He was feeling unbelievably honored. The fact that she would trust him with being able to know how she truly felt at all times was making the thoughts of the two of them being together fill his head even more.

"Thank you," he said softly, yet intensely, staring into her eyes. She blushed as she diverted her gaze.

"There's a list of the emotions and their meaning in the box as well. So you know what each colors means." She said, busying her hands as she moved the paper from the gift out of the way. He watched as pinks, golds and bright yellows took over the disc, and he reached for the box so he could understand just how she was feeling.

* * *

><p>When Destiny had returned to Hogwarts along with the rest of the students, the first thing she had done when she saw Stark was walk straight up to him and slap him. Hard.<p>

People that were around the two stopped walking to their destinations to see what was going on.

"How dare you not come home," Destiny's voice was murderous. "Do you have any idea how _worried _mom and dad were?"

Stark scoffed at this. "Worried my arse. They were just upset that they didn't have me to clean up after them!"

Destiny was about to reply when Madeleine swiftly stepped up to them, "Unless you want an audience, I'd suggest you take this somewhere else Destiny."

Stark noticed that her face was carefully blank, somewhat like he used to keep his. She looked absolutely calm, but one peek down at his necklace, let him know that she was anything but that. Blood red had completely overtaken the disc, and Stark remembered what the list said about the dark red color: _vigor, willpower, rage, anger, malice, wrath_.

Madeleine was absolutely furious with Destiny. Stark knew that she was only trying to redirect them, so that she could take all of her anger out in private. Destiny stiffly nodded at Madeleine and the three silently walked away from the crowd and to an empty classroom.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that the Avanti's aren't going to do anything?"<p>

Stark and Madeleine were in the guest room that Rowena and Godric let Stark stay in. Stark was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, while Madeleine was sitting at the end of it looking through a book.

"Well they haven't so far, so I don't see why they would," said Madeleine, slightly distracted. It was the summer before their seventh year, and both the teenagers did not want to return and deal with Destiny.

She had completely blown up at Stark and accused Madeleine of putting some kind of spell over him to make Stark not want to be part of their family anymore.

Silence once again took over the room. Stark couldn't help but watch Madeleine was she read. He found it very amusing when he arrived at their summer house, that although the Gryffindors were Pure-bloods, they rather enjoyed being dressed in Muggle clothing. Madeleine was currently in a casual sundress that went down to her knees and bare-foot. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with small curls tumbling out of it. She had a faint smile on her face as she was enthralled with the book. He glanced down at his necklace to see olive green, light yellow, and pink swirling around in it. He was glad that he memorized the colors; she was feeling peaceful, contentment, and love. His heart swelled as he knew that his presence was what was making her feel this way.

He still wasn't very sure what he was going to do though. It was obviously just how much he cared for her, and if he was reading the emotions of the necklace right, she cared for him. But every time he thought about telling Madeleine the thoughts of the conversation Stark had with Rowena over Christmas Break return to him.

_"Of course Stark, we can't have Madeleine graduating without having someone to provide and take care of her."_

Well, with no job, how could he provide for her? Would he make a good husband for Madeleine? He wasn't sure. That's what held him back from doing anything.

Stark was pulled out of his thoughts when Madeleine plopped down on the bed beside him, "Look at what his idiot is saying about House-elf rights!"

Smiling gently, he looked down at the book she was holding and patiently read the passage her finger was pointing to.

* * *

><p>"Come on Stark!" Madeleine giggled, picking herself up from the blanket she had laid down for their picnic. Stark had just finished the last piece of his treacle tart, when Madeline was up and twirling around. Laughing, Stark got up and brushed crumbs off his jeans before following her.<p>

When Madeleine had realized that Stark didn't own one piece of Muggle clothing she quickly fixed that by taking them around to get some clothes from him. She had to admit, the faded jeans, flannel shirt completely open look worked for him. She was delighted very day to see him proudly wearing the necklace she gave him. She was glad that he valued the gift so much.

Stark watched as she quickly ran from the blanket and into the tall flowers around them. She twirled around laughing and dancing. He set off at the nice jogging pace to catch up with her. When she saw him heading toward her, she squealed and starting going faster.

Stark laughed as he realized that this was going to be a chasing game. He slowed down slightly to let Madeleine get farther ahead. He admired her as she kept turning and dodging trees and stumps around her without even looking. It was obvious that she went to this field often. He glanced at his necklace to see light blues, orange-yellows, bright yellows, and pinks staring back. He looked back at her to see her looking at her shoulder, smiling at him and he made his decision. He quickly sped up and was wrapping his arms around her waist in no time. She yelped in surprise, clearly not thinking that he would catch her. He lifted her up and spun her around, making Madeleine laughing joyfully before setting her down to face him.

"Got you," he said planting a quick kiss on her nose.

Madeleine giggled as her cheeks tainted red, "Yes you did. I applaud you sir."

They both laughed. Stark unconsciously tightened his grip around Madeleine's waist and pulled her closer as she hesitantly rested her hands on his bare chest.

"You are so beautiful," Stark murmured. Madeleine looked up startled, but smiled shyly.

"Thank you Stark, you're not so bad yourself," she teased.

Stark merely smiled before lowering his face closer to hers. He didn't want to kiss her until he was sure this was what she wanted.

Madeleine's eyes were huge and round when she realized what he was asking for. She wasn't entirely sure, if this was what she wanted until she noticed Stark's necklace. Light red and red-orange colors were mixed into the disc. She realized with a start that she desired Stark. That's all she needed. She met Stark's eyes again and leaned in.

When Stark noticed that Madeleine was leaning in, he took that as the okay, and connected their lips. It was a gentle, hesitant kiss at first. Just letting the couple get used to the sensation. When Stark felt Madeleine fully relax into the kiss, he eagerly deepened it until they were full out snogging in the field.

When they pulled apart needing air, Stark couldn't resist peeking down at the necklace. The entire disc was light red. He smirked smugly to himself, loving that she had his reaction to him.

"I love you," Madeleine whispered.

Stark felt the wind knock out of him. He knew that she had obviously had feelings from him, especially after much an enthusiastic kiss, but love?

Absolutely. Stark knew that he loved the young brunette. He knew that with every fiber of his being. "I love you cara."

Beaming, Madeleine stood up on her toes and brought him into another brilliant kiss.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe we're graduating tomorrow?"<p>

Stark looked up from the couch he was lying on to see his girlfriend sitting on her favorite window seat in her parents' quarters, holding her legs to her chest.

It wasn't very hard for them to decide to be together after the mind-blowing afternoon they shared. When they came back to the house hand in hand, Rowena was standing at the door, tears threatening to boil over. She quickly brought the two children into a strong hug before letting go and kissing them both on their foreheads.

The young couple then walked into the house where Godric then shook hands with Stark and kissed his daughter on the cheek. They were giving their silent permission for the two teenagers to be together.

"I mean, just so much has happened. It's been crazy." Madeleine continued.

The moment that Stark was waiting so long for had happened. Mrs. Avanti had finally sent a letter to Rowena and Godric warning that if Stark didn't return to their home, that they would forcefully take him. The following month over the summer had been a tense one. Madeleine and Stark had just called it official when the letter had arrived. Madeleine had been an emotional mess through the whole ordeal, not wanting to lose Stark. Finally, Godric and Rowena met up with Mr. and Mrs. Avanti in person. When Madeleine's parents returned home, they had been exhausted and triumphant. Stark was allowed to stay. The two teenagers never learned what had happened between the two pairs of adults, but they were eternally grateful.

"And now, we're going to graduate, and then start our own life," said Stark, smiling at his witch.

The young witch and wizard had both agreed that they were going to keep their relationship a secret. Neither one of them wanted to have to deal with the rumors or Destiny. When Rowena learned that fact from Madeleine, she quickly told the couple that they would be allowed to escape to Rowena and Godric's private quarters in order to get some time together.

Madeleine smiled back at Stark and got up to join him on the couch. She slid up beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Stark." Madeleine said, tiredly.

Stark watched as dark green joined the pink, light yellow, olive green, light blue and light purple rainbow. "Sleep cara. I love you too."

* * *

><p>It was graduation. All the students, professors, and parents were gathered outside on a beautiful July afternoon.<p>

"We are here to celebrate the hard work that the young adults before me have accomplished," Godric's voice wandered clear and joyful for all to hear, "I could not be more proud of these students -"

Madeleine looked over her shoulder to look at Stark. Anyone would say that his face was emotionless, but she knew better. He was practically bursting with joy and excitement. She could tell.

Right beside Stark sat Aphrodite. They smiled at each other. They had lost their close friendship when Madeleine became so wrapped up in trying to help Stark. Madeleine really hoped that she will be able to fix that.

She then, looked at Destiny. Madeleine did feel a small amount of guilt. Destiny wasn't all that bad, but she just couldn't leave Stark in that horrid position. The blonde witch glared fiercely at Madeleine before turning back to look at Godric.

Finally, Godric had everyone stand and come one by one to receive their diploma's. When it was Madeleine's turn she professionally shook Godric's hand and got her scroll. She was beaming at the proud look in Godric's eyes. She was glad that she made it through.

After Aphrodite was handed hers, Godric happily announced their class to everyone, and the graduating class through their pointed hats into the air as celebration.

Madeleine ran to Stark who lifted her into the air and twirled her around.

"I love you cara," Stark whispered.

Beaming, Madeleine replied, "I love you too,"

Stark pulled her into a sweet kiss. That's when all hell broke loose.

There was a violent shout and suddenly the sky went from being cloudless and sunny, to dark and gloomy, with lightening filling the area. The wind picked up whistling violently, taking many hats into the air before the owners could reach for them.

Fire suddenly surrounded the entire area and terrified shrieks rang through the air.

There was a suddenly bright light, and all of the professors from blasted from the platform were they were originally standing to give handshakes and diplomas. Madeleine and Stark rushed over to help Godric and Rowena. The four were standing together, when they looked to see Salazar standing on the platform looking murderous.

"Salazar!" Godric yelled over the wind. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"I am done with _Gryffindors_," Salazar sneered the name, "standing in the way of things that I desire. First Godric Gryffindor taking the love of my life. To little miss perfect Madeleine, taking my nephew from me!"

Madeleine looked over at her parents in surprise about the first part. Both Rowena and Godric had paled significantly.

"I will have my revenge!" Salazar continued to rant. Then he lifted his wand and started making advanced movements in the air. "Ex vitium quod vos trado, vos vadum forever exsisto vomica, victus forever, jugiter changing in aevum, nunquam ut exsisto solvo, vos mos usquequqaue perdo diligo ones, usqwequaque unus, is vadum exsisto."

Salazar suddenly shot his wand in the direction of the Gryffindors and Stark. They all tried to duck out of the way, but it followed Madeleine until it hit her straight in the chest. There was a blinding light that had everyone turning away from it. But then it finally faded away, they all looked upon Madeleine Gryffindor, who was lying on the cold ground, dead.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**So two main things, the curse that Salazar said is in Latin, and I got the translation from an online source, I doubt it's correct. Below is what it should translate it:**

For the crimes which you committed

You shall forever be cursed

Living forever, continually changing in age

Never to be free, you will always lose loved ones

Always alone, this shall be

**Now, I'll go ahead and give you all a list of what the colors from the necklace because this isn't the last time you're going to see it.**

**There are different shades of each color which is very important.**

**Reds:**

**-light red:**joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, love

**-pink:**romance, love, friendship

**-dark red:**vigor, willpower, rage, anger, malice, wrath

**-brown:**stability

**Oranges:**

**-dark orange:**distrust

**-red-orange:**desire, sexual passion, pleasure

**-yellow-orange:**amused, embarrassed

**-gold:**respect, relieve

**Yellow:**

**-dull yellow:**caution, sickness, jealously

**-light yellow:**freshness, joy, contentment

**Green:**

**-dark green:**fatigue

**-yellow-green:**sickness, cowardice, jealously

**-Aqua:**emotional healing, protection

**-olive green:**peace

**Blue:**

**-light blue:**health, healing, tranquility, understanding, softness

**-dark blue:**knowledge, power, integrity, seriousness

**Purple:**

**-light purple:**romantic, nostalgic

**-dark purple:**gloom, sad, frustration

* * *

><p><strong>And that's pretty much it, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you find any grammar issues since they is not a beta-ed story.<strong>

**Cheers!**

**Lil'MissLilyFlower**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Curse of Eternity**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The True First War<strong>

* * *

><p>"Madeleine!" Stark's anguished cry echoed over the grounds. He was quickly on his knees beside her, lifting her lifeless body up, cradling it to his chest. Hearing a ferocious growl, Stark looked up to see Godric looking up at Salazar with the murderous expression.<p>

"How dare you," Godric's voice almost sounded inhuman with rage. The male Gryffindor seemed to be glowing with power. With a roar sounding much like the symbol of his House, Godric launched himself at Salazar.

With an audible crash, Godric slammed into Salazar that took them both off the stage and into the ground with the force.

"Godric!" Rowena, who was beside Stark slowly stoking her daughter's hair sadly, looked up at the two wizards fearfully.

"Go help him," Stark told Rowena, "Nothing else will happen to Madeleine. I swear." Stark's voice cracked at Madeleine's name but he sounded determined. With a hesitant nod, Rowena's gaze flinted toward Madeleine once more looking crushed, before a fierce look overtook her and she sprang up and went to help her husband.

Stark watched helplessly, as gentle, loving Helga rushed by screaming out a battle cry with many of her animals following behind her, toward the three other adults.

It seemed to Stark that Salazar was preparing for this day for a long time, because suddenly, hundreds of people in black cloaks came pouring out of the forest, followed by Dark creatures. Older students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, and brave parents were helping shield the younger students from flying spells while the professors were helping them get inside the castle for safety.

Stark knew that it would not be safe to stay where he and Madeleine currently were, so he gently lifted her into his arms and took off for the castle. He raced through the grounds dodging spells and flying debris. He kept Madeleine held tightly to him, not wanting to risk dropping her. He kept running at full speed, even after he was safely in the castle. He ran up the stairs to Rowena's and Godric's quarters.

When he got into the main room, he gently set Madeleine's body down on the couch. Stark knelt down beside her and gently brushed a curl away from her face. He noticed that with ever muscle on her face relaxed and a faint smile, she looked much younger than usual. Stark took one of her ice cold hands in his and pressed his ear to her chest. He released a shaky sigh and one tear when he heard no heartbeat.

After placing one last kiss on her forehead, he drew himself up to his full height, his face emotionless. He marched out of the room and into battle without looking back.

* * *

><p>Rowena looked over at her husband. Godric's cloak had been tossed to the side sometime during the fight. He had small slashes through his bottoms and one partially nasty wound on his left bicep. He had a gash that was dangerously close to his eye and a bloody lip. The left side of his hair had been burned off, as well as part of his beard.<p>

Rowena wasn't much better off. As the fights got more vicious, she sliced off the bottom of her dress so it stopped at her knees so she would be able to move around easily. Her hair, haven long ago undone out of the braid she put it in for graduation, was swinging around her body in crazy curls. Due to a well placed curse, she had a deep cut traveling from her hairline, down to her chin. The blood from it was dripping down from her neck to the neckline of her dress, creating a horrible distraction.

Godric looked over and caught her eye. She could see every emotion in them. Rage, fear, agony, hurt. Neither of them understood why Salazar used Madeleine for his revenge. Rowena would have easily given her life to save her daughter's. She was only a child after all.

Another sob escaped Rowena as she used a slicing hex to slit a person's throat.

Meanwhile, Godric was forcing his way through any people that got in his line of fire. He was trying desperately to get Salazar. As Godric was taking down people he was thinking about his daughter, desperately hoping that she wasn't dead and just knocked out somehow.

He was looking around for Salazar, when the atmosphere around him got cold. Startled, Godric looked around to find Dementors gliding into the fight. Knowing he had to cast a Patronus, he searched his mind for some kind of happy thought.

_"Momma?" Godric opened one eye to see his wife facing him in bed still sound asleep. He popped up his head to see a four-year old Madeleine trying to shake her mom awake, her chocolate brown eyes wide and tearful. Godric quickly cast a wandless, wordless Tempus charm. It was 2:30 in the morning._

_"Madeleine, love." Godric's voice was gruff, "What's wrong?" _

_"I had a bad dream," Madeleine's voice was shaky and quiet. _

_Smiling grimly, Godric dipped his head down to press a kiss against Rowena' forehead, waking her up. _

_"Godric? What's wrong?" said Rowena sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes with her fist. Godric smiled lovingly down at his wife, before jerking his head at Madeleine. She turned her head to see her daughter standing beside the bed, her eyes red and puffy._

_Immediately Rowena picked Madeleine up and settled the young girl between herself and Godric. "What's wrong darling?"_

_"I had a nightmare," Madeleine sniffed. She burrowed her way into Rowena's side as the older woman wrapped her arms around the four year old. _

_Wordlessly, Rowena patted the bed between Godric and herself. Madeleine quickly scrambled onto the bed and sat with her parents, immediately drawing comfort from there. Godric and Rowena shifted closer to Madeleine until they were practically encasing her in their arms. _

_Rowena swept Madeleine's crazy curls away from her face while saying, "What was it about darling?"_

_"Well," Madeleine sniffled, "I was just in the kitchen having breakfast with you guys, and then suddenly you were gone!"_

_Rowena and Godric waited for her to continue the nightmare, only to realize that that was it. Godric knew that for a four year old, not being able to find their parents must be a scary thing. He wrapped his arms around Madeleine and pulled her into his lap while Rowena got closer to them._

_He made sure that Madeleine was looking into his eyes before saying, "Now listen cub, I know that this dream scared you, but you have no need to worry about something like that happening, because your mother and I will never leave you, do you understand?"_

_Madeleine's teary gaze switched back and forth between him and Rowena before she nodded slightly. Godric smiled at his only child, who returned a same one of her own. _

_"Do you want to stay here with us tonight Madeleine?" Rowena asked._

_"Please," Madeleine said quietly. With that the three Gryffindors snuggled down into the sheets while Godric and Rowena wrapped their arms around their daughter protectively as if to keep the nightmares away from her._

Godric smiled grimly at the memory. He would do anything to protect his family.

_An eight year old Madeleine and Rowena were dancing around their kitchen, singing and cleaning. Unbeknownst to the girls, Godric had arrived home and was leaning against doorway, smilingly fondly at his family. At the moment, Rowena had Madeleine standing on one of their dining chairs while Rowena danced around her with a dish rag in one hand, and her wand in the other. _

_As Rowena spun around, she noticed Godric looking at her and Madeleine. She winked and jerked her head in their daughter's direction, motioning him to join in their activities. He silently walked up behind Madeleine before grabbing her waist and twirling her around. Her ecstatic giggles echoed through the kitchen bringing smiles to her parents' faces. _

_When Godric set Madeleine down, she twirled around and attached herself to her father's leg. "Daddy!"_

_"Hello princess," Godric chuckled, bending down to hug her. "How was your day?"_

_"Great! Mommy and I made cookies!"_

_Godric quickly looked up at Rowena, with a smirk on his face, "Cookies?"_

_Rowena pointed her wand at him in warning, "After dinner." _

_Godric sighed dramatically as he picked Madeleine back up and swung her around before settling her down on his hip. "What do you want to do, love?" _

_"Color!" Madeleine squealed, clapping her hands._

_Laughing, he let Madeleine get down and sit at the kitchen table while he accioed the books he and Rowena made for her and her coloring utensils. She immediately opened one of the books and continued coloring the picture of Salazar's dragon Draco. _

A misty lion burst out of Godric's wand immediately making the Dementors draw back.

_Rowena's eyes followed Madeleine anxiously as the ten year old rode her broom around the backyard._

_"Roe, calm down," Godric took a seat next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

_"I can't help it. Are you sure this is the right age?" asked Rowena._

_"Love, this isn't the first time she's ridden a broom," Godric snickered._

_"This is the first time she's ridden something other than her play broom, Godric! I just don't want her to get hurt." _

_"Rowena-," Godric started._

_"-I know Godric," Rowena sighed, "before anyone can truly ride, there has to be an accident."_

_"Exactly," Godric smiled._

_"So can't we just not let her ride?" asked Rowena. _

_"No," said Godric, chuckling, "she has a natural talent Roe. Anyone can see that. I won't let it pass."_

_Rowena rolled her eyes, "Of course."_

_Whatever Godric was going to say was cut off by Madeleine's piercing scream. Both Godric and Rowena's eyes shot to their daughter and watched in horror as she fell of her broom. Godric lunged into action and caught her in his arms, her weight sending them to the ground._

_Rowena rushed over, desperately wishing that her daughter was okay. Her heart sank when she heard Madeleine whimper._

_"Her arm is broken," Godric said gruffly, after he had pulled out his wand and swept it over her. "Love, come hold her arm."_

_Shaking, Rowena kneeled down and gently grasped Madeleine's right arm, her heart breaking when Madeleine grimaced in pain. Godric immediately started waving his wand over her arm, and murmured an advanced charm, and Rowena watched as Madeleine's arms slowly began to straighten out. _

_By the time Godric was done, Madeleine was out cold and Rowena was shaking wildly from trying to hold her emotions in. Gently Godric picked Madeleine up and motioned for Rowena to follow him. _

_He took his daughter up to her room, and set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead before pulling Rowena out of the room. _

Godric cried out in agony as a scorching pain suddenly went through his right shoulder.

"GODRIC!" Rowena's heart-wrenching shriek hurt worse than the injury. He looked up to see her running toward him.

She had fury in her eyes and she was looking past him. She raised her arm and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the emerald green light shot past him and he whirled around to see it hit a man just behind him.

When Rowena reached Godric, he finally let the tears run out of his eyes. She looked horrible, bloody and basically destroyed.

"Godric, part of me doesn't want to fight anymore since Madeleine's gone." Rowena sobbed.

"I know that I'll probably die today," said Godric soberly, "but I swear to you, I'm taking Salazar down with me."

Rowena's jaw visibly clenched and her eyes hardened as she nodded in agreement.

They quickly turned when they heard a horrible scream.

"NO!" Rowena ran off toward the scream. Confused, Godric took off after his wife. After ten steps, he froze.

Helga was lying on the ground in a puddle of her urine and blood, convulsing on the ground as someone in a black cloak was standing above her with his wand trained on the red-head.

"Avada Kedavra!" Godric shouted, and paid no attention as the man fell dead. He was too busy dropping to his knees beside Rowena who was trying to get Helga's attention.

"Helga? Red? Come on sweetie! Look at me!" Rowena was slightly shaking her best friend.

With obvious strain, Helga turned her face to look at the couple. "Godric, Rowena, listen to me."

Her voice was so weak, that they had to lean in closer in order to hear her.

"I'm about to die," if the situation had been any less serious, Godric might have laughed at her dramatics. "Please…promise me that Salazar will _not _come out of this battle alive."

"We promise Red," Rowena said immediately.

Nodding, Helga suddenly looked very peaceful. A faint smile appeared on her face. "I will see you both soon."

Godric let out a shaky breath as he watched one of his best friends close her eyes and become still.

A sob escaped from Rowena before she was up and running across the grounds. Cursing, Godric leapt up and followed his wife for the second time in ten minutes.

They were dodging spells while throwing off their own while searching for Salazar. Finally, they found him.

He was in the middle of fighting one of the parents of a child when after a bright flash of green light, the parents crumbled to the ground.

"SLYTHERIN!" Rowena yelled out his last name, pure hatred in her tone. Salazar froze when he saw the couple charging toward him.

A sneer twisted his face almost unrecognizable. "Gryffindors. Come to beg for death?"

Godric snarled. "Why did you kill Madeleine? What possessed you to kill an innocent child?"

"You." Salazar said simply.

When Godric's face released emotions of confusion, rage, and hatred, Salazar had the nerve the roll his eyes.

"Are you really that dense?" Salazar asked as if they weren't in the middle of battle and just having a regular conversation. He suddenly pointed his finger at Rowena.

"This has always been about her. Did you ever know that?" asked Salazar, staring at Godric.

"This has nothing to do with _my _wife," Godric growled.

"Are you sure?" Salazar sneered, "Did you know that when I was younger, I tried to court her."

If Godric was surprised by this, he didn't show it. He just kept staring at Salazar, not wanting to risk looking away.

"She turned me down of course," Salazar said, "I was broken-hearted, and then my _best _friend goes and gets her. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"You should have talked to me about it, you twisted man!" Godric shouted, "Not kill my daughter!"

"You wouldn't have listened," Salazar spat angrily. "You were in bloody love with her."

"You were my best friend Salazar! Of course I would have listened to you! End things with her? _Never_! But talk to you, and figure out a way to makes things better, absolutely! But now…"

Godric broke off, letting the rest of the sentence hang. He didn't need to say it. Both the wizards knew that nether would be coming out of this battle alive. But as long as the other was dead, it would be okay.

Godric was the first to shoot off a curse. The true battle began. They were both equally matched from their many years of doing wizard duels together. But Godric had an advantage. Rowena. She was right beside her husband, throwing curse after curse at her former friend.

Godric and Rowena were a well oiled machine. They knew each other perfectly, and were able to work around each others body flawlessly to help protect each other.

Salazar was obviously struggling to protect himself against the couple. Finally he was able to get a spell through to Rowena to fell to the ground with a gasp.

"No," Godric whispered, feeling this world slowly die. "Nonononononono."

Completely forgetting about Salazar, he numbly kneeled beside his dying wife and pulled her into his lap.

"End him, Godric. My love, please," Rowena's voice was a light whisper, "For Madeleine. For Stark. For Helga. For _me_."

Godric gently set his wife down and her eyes fell shut and he swiftly stood back up only to be toe to toe with Salazar and the dark man's wand digging into Godric's neck.

"Both your daughter and your wife are dead," Salazar crooned into Godric's ear. "Maybe I should just let you live. Live in misery, knowing that you're _alone_."

Salazar suddenly found a wand at his stomach.

"I'm going to kill you Slytherin." Godric promised. After a moment of silence and death stares between the men, Godric shouted. "Confringo!"

Godric quickly jumped back when Salazar's body was immediately engulfed into flames. Salazar cried out in agony as he failed to stop the flames. "Madeleine-!" Godric could see that Salazar was desperately trying to get out one last sentence. "She's…not…DEAD!"

As Godric's heart dropped into his stomach, Salazar raised his wand and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Godric's world went black.

* * *

><p>Eventually every person who had fought in that battle had either escaped or was dead. As the day passed on, eventually brave witches and wizards came back to the school and began to try and restore it. They removed the bodies, taking them to their families so they could mourn the losses, and got Hogwarts looking new again.<p>

People had gone through all of Hogwarts trying to find some clue of what had happened. When some people got to the entrance of Godric and Rowena's private quarters, none of them were able to enter. The entrance had been sealed. The portrait looked abandoned. Many people earnestly tried to get inside, to no avail.

Eventually the room was forgotten about.

The summer quickly past by and soon Hogwarts was reopening with new professors, students, headmaster, and outlook. The school had drastically changed.

When the clock stroke twelve on September 19th, the quarters to Rowena's and Godric's room, unsealed.

The corpse of Madeleine was no where to be found. Instead, an eleven year old girl was lying down, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

When the young girl realized what had happened, she quickly sat up and looked around. This proved to be a bad idea when her vision blurred.

Groaning, she placed a hand on her head. The girl froze. She slowly lowered her hand until it was eye level. It was small.

The girl stood up and darted into the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror shocked her.

Her hair was light brown like she was used to, and slightly wavy. But her eyes. They were a startling shade of green. The girl gasped. She was the younger, girl image of Godric Gryffindor.

"About time you awoke wench," a voice sneered from behind her.

The girl slowly turned to see Salazar Slytherin standing in the portrait on the wall, glaring at her.

"Uncle Sal?" she said in a small voice. "What happened?"

"Welcome to your new life, Madeleine," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

***peeks around corner hesitantly***

**Um..hey guys(:**

**Soooo, that's it!**

**First off, I am SOOOORRY that this took so long, and that it's so late. I'm not really good at battle scenes. Obviously since this chapter freaking sucks. I couldn't find a way to drag it out any longer, and I wanted to end this chapter where I did. so yeah.**

**I really hope that the next chapter will be out much quicker. Thanks for your patience though! **

***LOOK HERE PLEASE!* **

**This is really important, and I probably should have mentioned this sooner..oops(:**

**haileydelacour101 sent me a review saying: "um...i really like it...but isn't rowena's daughter named...helena? it's in the deathly hallows..." **

**Well, you are completely correct! Here's why I didn't name her that. So, when I first decided that I wanted to do this fanfic, I thought..mhmm Helena? I really do not like that name! (no offense to Helena's around the world) So, since this is my fanfic, I changed it!**

**Plus, this fanfiction is NOT DH compliant. So, anything you read in the Deathly Hallows (except for the Horcruxes of course) will not be in here. If that makes you decide to stop reading, sorry I didn't mention that earlier****.**

**Well yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! **Please let me know if you find any grammar issues since they is not a beta-ed story.****

**Thanks,**

**Lil'MissLilyFlower **


End file.
